cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay Transcripts: The Return of Xavek
Part 1 9:32:51 PM Sue: Midnight seems to be just huddled up in a hotel, being as sick as a duck. She's been avoiding the outside much as possible as to not be exposed to that leftover energy strewn about. Jasper's huddled up next to Midnight, making dying whale noises. 9:33:42 PM Saren: -chaos energy readings have been reported at safe levels, as in very minimal so git yo feline ass outside.- 9:33:48 PM Saren: (Loool.) 9:34:19 PM Saren: (I'm literally just taking the piss, Fro, help me with midnight's Tor-err, Vacation!) 9:35:08 PM Sue: Midnight calls in to Megalopolis again for another status update. She's been calling every five minutes or so. 9:35:40 PM Saren: After the fifth time they stopped taking her calls after responding with 'it's fine!' 9:35:56 PM Fro: (Hm...) 9:36:00 PM Saren: Maybe it wasn't but goddamn the operators were very fucking annoyed. 9:36:12 PM Saren: That and they were under orders. 9:36:47 PM Fro: (Other than the fact that maybe she doesn't have any choice but to go outside?) 9:38:39 PM Sue: Midnight makes a dying whale noise and curls up. "I need to get shit done, Jasper, what the hell do I even do?!" 9:40:28 PM Fro: (Well. I dunno how to help you, Saren XD) 9:41:06 PM | Edited 9:41:14 PM Saren: -something actually did happen, in the form of some strange needle like object falling from the sky and drilling into the center of the city. The think started to anchor itself straight before projecting ray shields around the city like a cage.- 9:41:21 PM Saren: (There we go~) 9:41:38 PM Fro: (...What'd you call the games in Mad World?) 9:41:50 PM Saren: (A reason for cat to stop being a shut in neckbeard.) 9:41:54 PM Saren: (I don't know.) 9:42:02 PM Fro: (The ones where you have to stay in a sectioned off part of the city? Damn. This is giving me those vibes.) 9:42:22 PM Saren: (Murdersexbonerville?) 9:42:23 PM Sue: Midnight sighs and equips Jasper, leaping out the window and landing on her extreme gear. She then rides toward the object and growls. "No way I'm staying stuck in 'ere." 9:42:39 PM Fro: (Murdertown. Every man for themselves!) 9:42:47 PM Saren: (Pretty much.) 9:42:59 PM Fro: (...Awesome.) 9:43:47 PM Saren: An image of Xavek appeared on every screen. "Greetings meatbags, annoying cat and would be heroes one and all.. This is your lord speaking.." 9:44:28 PM Saren: The device projected a ray shield around itself, built in scanners spotting midnight when she was within a mile radius of the thing. 9:45:03 PM Sue: Midnight growls. "Jasper, get that stupid alien outta my face so I can kick his ass." she hisses, allowing Jasper's screen to shut off. She keeps trying to move forward so that she can keep going toward the object 9:45:44 PM Fro: (Ooh. Watchdog.) 9:45:52 PM Saren: "Now.. Normally I would just seal you all in here with one of my newest creatures.. However, this idea seems better.. A bloodsport if you will... Every man woman and child for himself..!!" 9:46:08 PM Saren: "The last one alive.. Well they get to leave~" 9:46:50 PM Saren: (Yes, bolt may be there.. I mean Xavek isn't dumb enough to rely on just ray shielding XD) 9:47:04 PM Saren: (He isn't any of Jared's villains .3.) 9:47:36 PM Fro: (Add something as a precaution against destroying the device.) 9:47:54 PM Fro: (There's the precaution) 9:48:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: (uhhh i'm lost) 9:48:36 PM Dingu: (I'll be home in 20) 9:48:45 PM Saren: (Essentially Xavek's reenacting the murder town games from Madworld.) 9:49:18 PM Sue: Midnight just keeps traveling, promptly trying to fire at the object. "I hate vacations." 9:49:30 PM Saren: "As for midnight.. Well, I'm waiting on the roof of the tallest building~" 9:49:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: should I just throw in Ciel 9:50:03 PM Saren: (If you want.) 9:50:14 PM Fro: (DeathWatch.) 9:50:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Midnight. "What the hell was he talking about...?" 9:51:37 PM Fro: After the image blinks out, damn near everyone goes into a panic. 9:52:13 PM Sue: Midnight doesn't even bother asking how Ciel got here. She just keeps on riding, trying to shoot the object down. She turned off the screen, she didn't know what he said, and she probably wouldn't believe him either way. 9:52:14 PM Saren: -meanwhile, Xavek had a few drones recording all this for.. 'entertainment' purposes.- 9:52:33 PM Fro: Something shoots back at her. 9:52:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: I'm bad at things 9:52:44 PM Saren: -however she could probably still hear his voice, I mean it was broadcasted on every screen.- 9:52:58 PM Saren: -and she never did turn off Jasper's auditory receptors.- 9:53:41 PM Saren: "Oh, one last thing.. I'm open to any other distractions.. Like that one chick with the armor.. Ciel I think.." 9:54:08 PM Saren: Xavek fired a bolt of plasma into the air from the roof of the tallest building as proof. 9:55:11 PM | Edited 9:56:00 PM Fro: It's chaos on the streets below, with everyone either screaming in panic or being told by police personnel to calm down. Won't be long before anarchy begins to reign. 9:55:54 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel indeed has her armor equipped. She raises her shield and swings it against the plasma bolt to deflect it. The angle had to be perfect or it would just go straight through. 9:56:16 PM Sue: Midnight sighs. "I hate my life." she whispers under her breath before trying to shootdown the object anyway. This goes down first, it's the thing scaring people, anyway. 9:56:56 PM Saren: -it was ray shielded, and even then the armor looked very thick.. Like someone has spent close to a year plotting this scenario.- 9:58:45 PM Saren: Xavek stared at his companion, whistling and waiting on the edge. "... Who needs livestream when you're here in person to watch glorious carnage." 9:59:07 PM Sue: Midnight sighs and lowers her rifle, riding toward the tallest building. She seems more pissed than anything. 9:59:36 PM Saren: Xavek yawned. "Finally.." He didn't bother cloaking himself. 10:00:56 PM | Edited 10:01:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel leans forward, her armored legs creating sparks along the ground as she slid ahead. 10:01:21 PM Death: accidentally turns off notifications and came back late 10:01:38 PM | Edited 10:01:44 PM Death: Im just gonna eat popcorn and read 10:01:56 PM Saren: "Things are going just as planned.. Come little kitty, come and face me..~" 10:04:49 PM Fro: A few disbelievers doubt what he said, and rush at the forcefield. 10:05:03 PM Sue: Midnight rolls her eyes. "Shut the fuck up." she grumbles, rolling her eyes. "Just fix shit. Now." 10:05:55 PM Saren: -on contact, the field disintegrates them as the flow of energy literally ionizes them.- 10:06:24 PM Saren: -kinda like what happens when you throw a storm trooper into one of those Red energy shields in the force unleashed.- 10:06:43 PM Fro: The panic begins anew, only this time ending with people on the floor. (I fucking loved doing that.) 10:07:32 PM Fro: Despite the police trying to calm down, more and more people start fighting. Those that don't run away, looking for somewhere to hide. 10:07:53 PM Saren: "No... I think not.. Because I knew this would draw you out little kitty.. You..! The bane of my existence!!" Xavek was pacing around, before turning to face midnight with a hateful glare. 10:08:04 PM Saren: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=t61N1MJdaI8 -this plays.- 10:08:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: As he turns to look, he'd see a Chaos blade flying straight for the midsection of his head. 10:09:19 PM Sue: ".. It's fine. I hate me, too." she mutters. "So uh, how about you just... not." 10:09:50 PM Saren: Xavek waited for the right moment to knock it aside, a kinetic emitter generating a small field to aid in diverting the force of the blade. 10:10:01 PM Saren: ".... Really..? Really!!?" 10:10:29 PM Saren: "I spent a fucking year preparing this!! A! FUCKING!! YEAR!!!" 10:10:47 PM Dingu: (I am home!) 10:10:50 PM Saren: "LET ME FUCKING HAVE THIS DAMN IT!!!" 10:10:57 PM Dingu: (And what is happening?) 10:10:59 PM Sue: "I've known you for like a few months." she replies. "... How about you just off yourself." 10:11:10 PM Fro: (DeathWatch.) 10:11:24 PM Dingu: (okay...?) 10:11:28 PM Saren: "Right after I off you." 10:11:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: "What would Natalie say... oh yeah. 'Fuck off and die, you piece of shit,'" Ciel mocks. 10:11:39 PM Saren: (Ever play madworld?) 10:11:51 PM Dingu: (nope) 10:12:12 PM Saren: "It shows how unintelligent you are when you have to use someone else's quips instead of coming up with your own." Xavek retorted. 10:12:49 PM Saren: Xavek did a very starscream like pose because ego. 10:13:47 PM Maverick/Sigma: As Xavek was busy posing, he'd hear the shriek of blades popping up from the ground to stab him. 10:15:21 PM | Edited 10:15:36 PM Fro: Midnight and Ciel would hear the sound of a rocket getting closer from behind them. 10:15:45 PM Death: Gonna pause my spectating to watch the new episode of dbs 10:15:46 PM Saren: "Pathetic, did you not think I would account for your abilities..?" Xavek muttered, digitizing himself.. Along with his strange machine. "You have ruined all dramatic flair for me!" 10:16:06 PM Sue: Midnight sighs and fires at Xavek immediately. "Well, life sucks. Live with it." 10:16:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Nobody cares, get over it." Ciel stuck her tongue out. 10:16:29 PM Fro: *Rocket* 10:17:17 PM Saren: Xavek growled, while the device was gone. He remained, and he responded by extending that plasma made projection of his towards Ciel. 10:18:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel flipped backwards, extending a Chaos blade from her leg. Oh, there's a rocket behind us, maybe I should try and slice it. 10:18:45 PM Fro: It's sliced in half, luckily for her. 10:19:23 PM Saren: However Xavek actually jumped at Ciel, a reckless maneuver? 10:21:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel knows Xavek isn't that stupid, and keeps her distance. She opens a rift in front of her, spewing forward a barrage of blades from within it. 10:23:51 PM Saren: Xavek grinned, as Red plasma vents turned purple and his optics gained a sinister purple glint to them. "Die!!" He fired solid beams of.. Dark Matter from his gauntlets at Ciel and the blades. 10:24:33 PM Saren: (Something I've been working on.. You know how errors tend to pop up in aged machines?) 10:24:48 PM Sue: Midnight fires at Xavek again, breathing out a sigh. "This is why I wanted to stay in fuckin' Megalopolis. But no, now people are dying." 10:25:58 PM Saren: The bullets hit some fleshy bits on his lower back, eliciting a grunt from Xavek. 10:27:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel blinked to Xavek's side. "Pay attention." She swings her armored leg at his face. 10:29:59 PM Saren: He wrapped his arms around her leg, the force jarring him a tad as he started to laugh. 10:30:58 PM Saren: "Now.. to let gravity do the work!!" With that, gravity started to increase as Xavek started to heat up. It was clear that he was overclocking himself somehow. 10:34:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks at Midnight. "Uhh, Mids?!" 10:35:19 PM Saren: "I'll take you Down to the ground with me!!" He hissed as he started climbing as they fell, he wanted to be the one on top so Ciel took the full brunt of the impact. 10:37:10 PM Sue: Midnight leaps after Xavek and Ciel, trying to grab Ciel and yank her away from Xavek. "Oh, good. You're punching your own ticket." she growls to Xavek. 10:38:15 PM | Edited 10:39:33 PM Saren: Midnight would be caught in the increased gravity field, with Xavek attempting to fire at midnight point blank. 10:39:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Gotcha." Ciel attempts to swing the cat above Xavek, using the momentum to spin herself around. 10:39:42 PM Death: Im back from watching dbs 10:39:49 PM Death: continues eating popcorn 10:41:12 PM Saren: Xavek knew that he wouldn't be able to fix his position in time, yet he laughed and pressed his other gauntlet against Ciel's head to fire a discharge of dark matter at point blank range. "DIE!!" 10:41:36 PM Sue: Sems like Minight's not doing too hot, her armor heavily damaged from the shot. She tries to grab onto Ciel the best she can. "Jasper... gear... now..." she whipers softly. 10:41:57 PM Saren: He calculated that he had roughly enough time for one shot. 10:42:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel slices Xavek's eyes to try and blind him. "No!" 10:45:37 PM Saren: She managed to blind him just as Xavek fired, however that was where having another set of optics came into play. Specifically on his ankles. 10:46:00 PM Sue: Midnight's extreme gear tries to prevent Ciel and MIdnight from hitting the ground. "Come on!" 10:46:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Where is this, exactly?) 10:46:54 PM Fro: (Falling down the side of a building.) 10:49:37 PM Saren: -she succeeded, though unless Ciel could dodge point blank discharges she wouldn't get off without moderate to severe damage to the cranial region.. However Xavek wouldn't get off so lucky as dark matter is extremely volatile and he hasn't really figured out how to dampen the affects of it on his body. 10:49:57 PM Saren: Added to that he did nothing to stop himself from falling. (Station square.) 10:51:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel successfully evades the blasts. Well, not quite. Actually, her pretty face seems quite ruined. 10:52:11 PM Saren: "Hehehe.." Xavek groaned, creating an impact crater.. It was a marvel of engineering and science that Xavek wasn't a splattered mess.. Though he did take severe damage and his servo's were unresponsive. 10:52:59 PM Saren: "Hehehe.... It was.. A success.. M-my genius is unparalleled!! I have successfully managed to safely harness the power of dark matter..!" 10:53:17 PM Saren: "I..! Am..! Godddddd..!!" 10:53:22 PM Sue: Midnight tries to push herself up from the extreme gear, her hand wandering to her damaged armor. She pulls her hand away, noting heavy amounts of blood. She sighs and then aims toward Xavek again, trying to just take him out then and there. "Fuck you." 10:54:19 PM Saren: Xavek weakly raised his left gauntlet. "Fuck you too cat... I will always come back.." 10:54:46 PM Sue: "Yeah, so does Rose, tough shit." she sighs, firing again. 10:54:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: Several shots were fired at Xavek from a distance. 10:55:35 PM Saren: "Learn to aim for the fleshy bits.." He chuckled, like that sniper.." 10:56:11 PM Saren: He didn't care if this body was destroyed, it was old and antiquated anyways with the exposed fleshy parts.. 10:57:16 PM Sue: Midnight simply procceeds to kick Xavek. "Shut up." 10:57:21 PM Saren: With that, he self terminated, the body dissolving into a pool of acid.. Well the organic bits, the metal framework, twisted and mangled as it was was left relatively unslagged. 10:59:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is covering her face. "Oh Goddess, Mids! Get something to cover this up!" 10:59:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: The gunman walks away without a trace. 10:59:45 PM Saren: -I would assume a decent majority of the right half of her face was reduced to molten slag.- 11:00:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: (i'm going to pretend Caden actually hasn't encountered Ciel and Mids recently.) 11:00:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: You would be correct. 11:00:13 PM Saren: (Yay.) 11:00:34 PM Saren: (Xavek did serious harm, and got rid of his oldest body.) 11:01:14 PM Sue: Midnight stumbles back, shaking her head. "I've seen more messed up." she mutters. "... Did that cage-thing deactivate?" A soft blue glow is coming from under that visor. 11:01:31 PM Saren: -it had been gone for a while now.- 11:01:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel whimpers. 11:03:06 PM | Edited 11:06:38 PM Saren: -though a few of the smaller buildings started to collapse as the foundations for a quite a few buildings had been sabotaged by drones during the fight, but first fix up Ciel...- 11:04:50 PM Sue: "... We're going back to Megalopolis." she growls. 11:07:02 PM Dingu: (hopefully by the time she gets back, it'll have a new, radioactive mayor... maybe) 11:07:15 PM Sue: Probably not because Dreams is still a thing 11:07:47 PM Dingu: (And that Dreams will explode) 11:09:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is still covering her face. 11:09:50 PM Sue: Midnight tilts her head. "Ciel? You alright?" she asks. 11:10:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel shakes her head. 11:10:47 PM Sue: "... Let's stop at Odyssey City on the way, then." she sighs. "Probably better than going for whatever's here." 11:11:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Okay..." Ciel lays down on the extreme gear. 11:12:15 PM Sue: And they're off. Part 2 9:57:43 PM Sue: Midnight's up and about again, finally feeling better. She's in Central City, having a cup of coffee. She gazes out the window, breathing out a sigh. "It's really nice out." she whispers, shaking her head. "Let's hope it stays that way, eh, Jasper?" she whispers. 9:57:56 PM Saren: https://youtu.be/jkj8KmxYpkQ 10:02:38 PM FFS/BKD: https://youtu.be/FvoKyIYHC4g 10:02:48 PM FFS/BKD: There you go backround music 10:02:59 PM Saren: That had its own music 10:03:06 PM Saren: It was cooler 10:04:26 PM Luna: (Mind if I hop back on this RP for tonight?) 10:04:35 PM Sue: Ye go ahead 10:04:38 PM Luna: Ok 10:06:03 PM Luna: A little creature was crawling around, as she always was. It was Alaine. She slowly approached Midnight and Jasper, somewhat quietly. 10:07:05 PM Sue: Midnight turns her head toward the side. noticing Alaine. She sets her hand down near Alaine. "Oh, hey, small one." she chuckles. 10:07:48 PM Luna: Alaine crawls up onto Midnight's hand, smiling and waving. "Hello!!!!" 10:09:14 PM Sue: Midnight sets Alaine on the table and pats her with a finger. "Hey. What's up?" she asks. 10:09:55 PM Luna: "Not much. You?" She asked, nuzzling her finger. 10:10:04 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's just... snoozing. 10:10:25 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "Eh... I'm better than I was." she sighs. "It's been rough lately." 10:11:03 PM Luna: "Aww, what happened?" She asked, worried, reaching for Midnight's finger to give her a mini hug. 10:12:37 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head and reaches for her coffee with a free hand. "I'd rather not talk about it. Aliens are assholes." 10:13:45 PM Luna: Little did either of them know, Alaine was an alien too. "Awww..." She sighs, and flops. "Anything I could help with?" 10:13:53 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I think I'll stay out of this. o3o) 10:15:34 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "There was nothing else that could be done. I'll live." she sighs. 10:16:14 PM Luna: Alaine looks sad too. Odd... 10:16:43 PM Sue: She pats Alaine's head. "Shhh, it's okay." whispers Midnight. "He's dead now. That's what counts." 10:17:00 PM Luna: "He?" 10:18:59 PM Saren: "heheheheheheheee, I'm still alive kitty..!" 10:19:50 PM Sue: "Asshole alien who did some pretty terrible stuff. Seemed to be mad at me for messing up his warehouse." 10:20:32 PM Sue: Midnight shrugs. "He claims he'll be back or something. He might, seeing the Rose incident and all.. But... eh. He might not be back?" 10:20:58 PM Luna: "Aww. What a meanie." Alaine huffed and pouted. Such a silly bab. 10:21:59 PM Saren: "Or maybe I'm biding my time.. Carrying out other plans unlike this rose." A familiar voice echoed on a P.A system. 10:22:39 PM Luna: "EEP!" Alaine hid behind the coffee. 10:23:03 PM Sue: Midnight sits up a bit, her tail fluffing up. "Jasper. Can you track it?" she asks, picking up Alaine. 10:23:31 PM Luna: Alaine was all curled up in a ball, shaking. 10:23:33 PM Dingu: Vedash was making his way through Central City looking for his little chef friend as he heard the voice over the PA. 10:24:06 PM Luna: YEEEESSS Dingu gets many pats. 10:25:05 PM Sue: Midnight pets Alaine with a finger. "It's okay. Shhhh. We're gonna take this fucker down. It's weird that he's back. I saw him die. I saw Rose's head explode, though, so..." 10:25:44 PM Luna: Alaine refuses to calm down. 10:26:15 PM Saren: The signal was bounced across many relays so Jasper couldn't track it reliably. 10:26:52 PM Sue: Midnight holds Alaine close to her, shaking her head. "Jasper, can you go through the last encounter." she whispers. "... He looks... And he was okay with being killed- There's more than one, isn't there." 10:27:19 PM Dingu: Vedash noticed the two three at the table. "Little chef? Is that you? He called out, approaching them." Once again. No top. Only pants and apron... Again 10:27:26 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Actually I guess I'll do something?) 10:27:28 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I don't know.) 10:27:47 PM Saren: "You didn't kill me, I merely used you to scrap one of my oldest bodies.. But I have other plans.. Plans that will result in this world's demise." 10:28:08 PM Saren: "You will see me soon, but by then I will have what I seek.." 10:28:13 PM Luna: Alaine finally starts to calm down when she sees big chef. "Big chef!" She cheered. 10:29:27 PM Sue: Midnight looks at Vedash, but immediately turns her attention to the PA system. "...Destroying the world..." she whispers before speaking up. "You're just scared." she taunts. 10:29:47 PM Saren: "Not the world.. All organic life on this planet." 10:29:59 PM Dingu: He pets Alaine happily while looking up and around. "Are you, by chance, are- or attempting to become- an evil Overlord? You have quite a few of the familiar tropes." he called out to the PA 10:30:18 PM Saren: "I already am one." 10:30:56 PM Luna: Alaine heard the voice on the P.A., and started shaking again. Even pets weren't getting through to her. 10:31:04 PM Dingu: "Okay, kid, a few tips. Don't destroy all life, okay? It is really tiresome, time consuming, and boring afterward. Who are you planning to enslave if everyone is dead?" 10:31:11 PM Sue: Midnight sighs. "Jasper. He's probably nearby. He can hear us." she whispers. 10:31:26 PM Saren: "It's a two way signal numbnuts." 10:31:45 PM Saren: "I'm quite far away, yet everywhere I want to be." 10:31:59 PM Dingu: "Yep. Tryhard Overlord material." 10:32:13 PM Luna: Alaine started squeaking, terrified. 10:32:14 PM Saren: "Foolish fleshbag, I do not need slaves.. I simply need the resources of this planet." 10:32:33 PM Sue: Midnight holds out Alaine to Vedash. "Can you hold onto her. I've an alien to catch." 10:32:55 PM Dingu: "Oh, the alien type. Single minded and paper thin." He said, taking Aliane. 10:33:14 PM Saren: "Once all of you are dead I will be free to delve deeper into the sciences.. Unhindered." 10:34:00 PM Luna: Meanwhile, Alaine is blissfully unaware of her own alien inheritance. But still terrified of evil overlord murderer guy. 10:34:03 PM Saren: "As for test subjects.. I'll just clone them, your DNA sequences are hardly a mystery to me.. I've had time." 10:34:54 PM Sue: Midnight runs outside and throws her extreme gear on the ground before hopping on. "Alrighty, let's track an alien." she growls, taking off on the extreme gear. "Jasper, scan the area. Any hints of his location?" 10:34:56 PM Saren: (Who wants to help control two other Xavek bots, like the pillar men.) 10:35:22 PM Saren: -nothing at all, aside from the afformentioned bounced radio signal.- 10:35:29 PM Dingu: Vedash let out a mix of a groan and sigh. "Look, as a former lord of all evil, I've seen it all. The new fancy schmancy 'I want to have a quiet space to think, so i'll blow up the world thing' is so stupid. BUY AN ISLAND AND TEST SUBJECT SLAVES! Sure, it's still evil, but you get everything you want!" 10:35:49 PM Saren: "..... You're an idiot." 10:36:05 PM Saren: "You failed to take into account that I'm building a machine empire." 10:36:22 PM | Edited 10:36:37 PM Saren: "A Machine Empire !!" 10:36:23 PM FFS/BKD: {Guys you mind if i hop in please} 10:36:25 PM Luna: Alaine's panicking. Poor tiny. 10:36:41 PM Saren: (Nah.) 10:37:00 PM Sue: Midnight pushes herself forward and rides through the city, still trying to track down the alien robot. "Fucking Xavek." 10:37:14 PM FFS/BKD: {K} 10:37:25 PM Dingu: "Oh my Lord. You are the kind of overlord that writes their monologues ahead of time and highlights their name on the paper the speech is written on, are you?" 10:37:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is not snoozing, but she's at the corner of the street when she sees Midnight in a fluster. "Hey, what's up?" 10:37:40 PM Saren: "No." 10:37:54 PM Sue: Midnight turns to Ciel, shaking her head. "He's alive. We need to track him down before anything happens." 10:38:05 PM Dingu: Vedash was having fun, hoping to both stall Xavek, piss him off, and have Aliane appreciate Vedash's humor. 10:38:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: "What--who's alive?! Slow down!" Ciel tries to follow her. 10:38:36 PM Dingu: "Wait! You put stars by them! Do you rehearse in front of your hive-mind crowd?" 10:38:38 PM Saren: Xavek didn't seem to really care, rather his logic circuits were still working. 10:38:44 PM Luna: Alaine's shaking, curled up next to Vedash in an attempt to calm herself down. 10:38:55 PM Saren: "Not at all, I assume you do this." 10:39:28 PM Dingu: "No, no. I winged it all the time. Dramatic pauses while I was thinking of what to say really reeled the crowd in as they burned alive." 10:40:03 PM Saren: "Exactly what I'm doing." 10:40:16 PM Dingu: "Are you a real villain?" 10:40:50 PM Saren: "Considering I've virus bombed an entire country and left it in an uninhabitable state? Yes." 10:40:58 PM Dingu: "Have you ever caught a good guy? You know, like a super hero?" 10:41:07 PM Maverick/Sigma: (oh god dingo) 10:41:13 PM Dingu: (teehee) 10:41:22 PM Saren: "A few actually, I killed seven reality warpers." 10:41:32 PM Sue: "Xavek." she growls, riding down the city in the extreme gear. "Shit shit shit." 10:41:46 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel flies after Midnight. 10:41:54 PM FFS/BKD: https://youtu.be/Bs7gne5fcoo 10:42:00 PM Dingu: "Amateur. Twelve. Have you worn a disguise?" 10:42:32 PM Saren: "Yes." 10:42:42 PM Dingu: (Headcanon says that Vedash, while trying to learn to be a good person, marathoned a ton of kid shows.) 10:42:47 PM Luna: Alaine's got a death grip on big chef's apron. 10:42:52 PM Saren: "How else do I do my business dealings?" 10:43:02 PM Saren: "And your heroes, what powers?" 10:44:42 PM Dingu: "Light, reality, space, time, fire, flowers, ice, blood, earth, gluten, animals... to name a few. Though I have a thousand years more than you, so I guess I have the upper hand." 10:45:20 PM Dingu: "Speaking of, my sweet summer child, do you have a notebook and something to write with near you? Someone needs to teach you presentation!" 10:45:29 PM Saren: "No thanks." 10:45:53 PM Saren: "You're using a meme from a kids show, hardly worth taking notes from." 10:46:31 PM Dingu: "First step! Don't just use PA systems. Use screens! More menacing. Add more musk into your voice! Bellow! And do not address the audience too directly!" 10:46:44 PM Sue: Midnight looks around the area, taking a deep breath. "Okay, okay. Where is he?" she then takes off from the city, riding on her extreme gear. "Jasper. Can you track him from here?" 10:46:52 PM Saren: "....." Xavek cut the P.A system. 10:47:02 PM Dingu: "You want them to know you are talking to them without making it too obvious you are talking DIRECTLY to them." 10:47:19 PM Saren: -the signal was cut.- 10:47:53 PM FFS/BKD: I'm enjoying watching this} 10:49:31 PM Dingu: Vedash looks at Aliane. "Do you believe this guy? amateur! I made villainy look good. I was proud of it! I wore my own blood as a suit of armor and a set of crimson wings! I SOARED into the skies, My legion blocking out the sun! I rendered entire cities into ash! MEN! WOMEN! CHILDREN! RUNNING IN FEAR AND TERROR!" He started to cackle loudly before catching himself and clearing his throat. "Sorry..." 10:50:26 PM Saren: -and then, a hole through Vedash'a chest from a sustained stream of dark matter.- 10:51:07 PM Sue: Midnight keeps riding, taking a deep breath. "W-where is h-" Jasper suddenly takes control and turns the extreme gear around. "Something up?" 10:51:27 PM Dingu: Vedash was able to toss Aliane away before the beam struck. He looked down at his chest, and back to the source, breathing uneven. 10:52:11 PM Saren: "The crushing should begin in three.. Two.." 10:52:28 PM Fro: Oh hey.) 10:52:33 PM Fro: (How'd he do that) 10:53:06 PM Saren: (They were too distracted, and i know vedash can survive this sort of thing.) 10:53:22 PM Sue: Midnight kicks down the café door, reaching for her rifle. 10:53:30 PM Dingu: "C-crushing....?" 10:53:52 PM Dingu: "Wait, you mean me? Missed my queue!" 10:54:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel skates past Midnight. "...Oh Goddess." 10:54:37 PM Saren: Gravity started to increase for Vedash. 10:54:49 PM | Edited 10:54:54 PM Saren: "Die now, a simpleton to the end." 10:55:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: Oh hey, Caden's in the café. 10:55:23 PM Dingu: Vedash could feel it himself being crushed slowly and painfully. "Aliane... look away..." 10:56:09 PM Sue: Midnight runs toward Vedash, feeling gravity start to intensify. She reaches for Vedash and tries to pull him closer to her. 10:57:07 PM Saren: "I'm done here.. Presentation my ass, you failed to keep a good eye on your surroundings.." 10:57:28 PM Dingu: "As far as crushing goes, my friend... don't be near. It'll get... bloody." he said to Midnight, winking. 10:57:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Caden gets up from his seat. "I'm sorry, could you at least take this somewhere else?" 10:58:00 PM Saren: "I'm finished here anyways.. I have prior engagements I must return to." 10:58:40 PM Dingu: "Not even going to finish the job? No. That is a fraud villain's cardinal sin!" 10:58:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I don't think you understand. Because in a few moments, you're going to get my suit dirty," Caden replies. 10:59:20 PM Saren: "He will fail to kill me." 10:59:57 PM Saren: "The compressed gravity will continue to increase for another thirty seconds.. Just shy of creating another singularity point." 11:00:11 PM Saren: With that, Xavek digitized himself. 11:00:33 PM Sue: Midnight tries to see if Jasper can track where Xavek is. "Shit shit shit shit...." 11:00:51 PM Saren: There was a discharge of dark matter. 11:01:03 PM Dingu: Vedash used manipulation of his blood and body to make his way out of the gravity trap and seal the wound to his chest. 11:01:29 PM Fro: (Hm..) 11:01:34 PM Saren: -unfortunately for greasy, the trap was inside his body, so it would've moved with him.- 11:02:01 PM Saren: -I mean Xavek shot a hole through him to compress it.- 11:02:22 PM Saren: )sides, Karen can just reset shit anyways.) 11:02:25 PM Saren: *kaden 11:02:29 PM Saren: Fucking autocorrect. 11:02:38 PM Fro: (I know that pain.) 11:02:42 PM Dingu: -Unless the trap is connected to a singular part of his body, Vedash can move 'around' it- 11:02:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Midnight, what do we do?!" Ciel panics. 11:03:14 PM Saren: -like the chest?- 11:04:01 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "I don't know, I don't know." she looks to Vedash. "What did he do to you?" 11:04:32 PM Dingu: -let's say he was shot with a bullet, he can use his powers to push the bullet out. if he was shot with a harpoon and he was lodged into the wall, he can move around it and escape- 11:05:24 PM Saren: -considering he was shot with neither but a concentrated stream of dark matter, I do not see how that may be relevant.- 11:05:39 PM Dingu: "Put a gravity trap into my chest, slowly crushing me. Basically the gimmicky equivalent to hanging me over a tank of sharks and looking away as he expects me to die." 11:06:10 PM Saren: (I know his powers lol XD) 11:06:35 PM Dingu: -he can literally turn himself into a pool or mist of blood. I am not getting the mental image of how he is trapped.- 11:06:42 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel... seems to understand now. 11:06:50 PM Saren: Gravity. 11:07:13 PM Saren: The body can only handle so much before it's unable to move, especially with sudden shifts.) 11:07:22 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head, extending her armor's wristblades. She then offers him her arm. "Here, try this. 11:07:53 PM Saren: If he were to turn into mist, all that would do is draw it into the almost singularity point. 11:08:07 PM Saren: And do you know what a singularity point is? 11:08:21 PM Dingu: I came to RP, not to science. 11:08:37 PM Saren: (Keep in mind I am literally going off of IDW's transformers comics.) 11:08:49 PM Saren: It's not science at all 11:08:49 PM Dingu: at least, not the science I have to do a lot of research on to understand the ideas of another person's character 11:09:16 PM Dingu: and did they have a guy who could turn himself into a mist of blood? 11:09:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel holds onto cat and tries to help. 11:10:13 PM Saren: No, but megatron can manipulate dark matter, galvatron had the power of a dead universe and Nemesis prime somehow managed to create a large body comprised of the sweeps, fallen autobots and decepticons 11:10:31 PM Monktwo: (Saren, if you want to science don't use dark matter wrong.) 11:10:39 PM Saren: I'm not trying to science 11:11:03 PM Saren: I've literally said, I'm going off of the IDW transformers comics a fuckload of times. 11:11:42 PM Sue: Midnight just sort of stares at Vedash. "... No, seriously. Should probably get that out." 11:11:48 PM Dingu: Why is it so hard to wrap my head around what this trap is then? The way I see it, it's a ball of gravity trying to push all matter within its vicinity towards itself. 11:12:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: "How, though? All I could do is try and blast it away..." Ciel responds. 11:13:02 PM Dingu: "I can make an opening if you want to blast it. Gravity traps are incredibly convoluted. It's what I would do." 11:13:09 PM Saren: Because that's what it is, it's kinda hard to just get out of that all Willy Nilly.) 11:13:19 PM Saren: -shooting it works.- 11:13:19 PM Dingu: I just did 11:13:30 PM Dingu: ball of gravity pulling everything near it into itself 11:15:01 PM Saren: (All you really gotta do is just shoot the damn thing, 50/50 it'll collapse in on itself harmlessly or cause some collateral.) 11:15:24 PM Saren: And the rule of 50/50 with heroes; odds are it's the good end.) 11:15:36 PM Dingu: Wouldn't the ball just pull the projectile into itself as well? 11:16:36 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Alright, I'll try!" 11:16:59 PM Dingu: Vedash opened the hole in himself again, showing the trap 11:17:03 PM Saren: Like in issue 40 of the whole megatron turning autobot thing, something similar to this happened. Megs shot it and it collapsed in on itself.) 11:17:25 PM Dingu: How were we supposed to know any of this? 11:17:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel forms a bolt of Chaos energy and fires it at the trap. 11:17:39 PM FFS/BKD: That depends on what the projectile is made of if it's solid matter yes it would put energy or plasma should not} 11:17:54 PM Fro: (.n.) 11:18:07 PM Saren: I tried to leave some clues but then this whole argument sprang up. 11:18:59 PM Saren: I'll admit most of it was my fault but come on; at least let me get some clues in before you start bitching at me.) 11:20:42 PM Dingu: okay, but logic. If a ball of gravity was shot inside of you, would your first reaction be to ask someone else to shoot it? 11:21:04 PM FFS/BKD: Yeah kinda 11:21:10 PM Saren: ^ 11:21:25 PM Dingu: a ball. of gravity. 11:21:27 PM Dingu: okay 11:21:48 PM FFS/BKD: Also I'm crazy so take that with a grain of salt so to speak 11:21:55 PM Saren: Pretty much, because odds are I'm fucked anyways 11:22:14 PM Saren: Might as well get it shot and hopefully try and save my ass. 11:22:54 PM Saren: Sides if we're going by logic a shot through the chest would've killed someone, but I knew vedash would survive. 11:23:37 PM Dingu: :T 11:24:03 PM Saren: And there wouldn't be an alien robot involved if there was logic. 11:24:09 PM Saren: Because Area 52 and shit. 11:24:45 PM Dingu: I give up. FFS/BKD 11:25:59 PM Saren: Okay, I'm done for the night anyways; I got a friggin headache anyways and I have to get up at six AM 11:26:08 PM Sue: Well. 11:26:12 PM Sue: THis could have gone better. 11:26:18 PM Dingu: yep 11:26:24 PM FFS/BKD: Item has been deleted from conversation history. 11:26:34 PM Saren: What's done is done, let's just move on FFS/BKD 11:26:42 PM Dingu: but gravity has a tendency to put things down 11:26:48 PM Dingu: get it? pun. 11:26:52 PM Saren: Kek 11:26:58 PM FFS/BKD: Like my parents Saren 11:27:05 PM Saren: Kekekekekekekekeke 11:27:06 PM Sue: Midnight buries her face in her hands and whispers. "I'm horrible." 11:27:17 PM Dingu: and also some low-key grumbling on that part of the RP 11:27:24 PM Dingu: because it killed it 11:27:33 PM Saren: Nah, it was you and I 11:27:46 PM Dingu: guess so 11:28:18 PM Sue: Midnight throws her coffee out and decides to hit the bar instead. 11:29:03 PM FFS/BKD: Does midnight need a hug 11:29:15 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel decides to follow her. 11:29:38 PM Dingu: "Hey." Vedash puts a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve a five star meal! I own a restaurant you surely have heard of! Cooked Over Brimstone! It'll be on the house!" 11:29:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: Caden has other ideas. He grabs a beer for the road and... goes off somewhere. 11:30:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ohh?" Ciel's long ears perk up. 11:30:31 PM Sue: Midnight turns around, tilting her head to the side. "S-sure, thanks." she sighs, looking to the ground. "... It's just. I thought it was over. I thought I wouldn't have to put up with the lil' shit anymore." 11:31:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: "That's why we're here though, right? We'll put him into the ground as many times as I need to." 11:31:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: (In retrospect, maybe Anderson would've been the better choice here to deal with the whole... gravity trap thing.) 11:31:50 PM Saren: *we 11:31:55 PM Saren: (Yeah.) 11:31:58 PM Dingu: "He has multiple copies of himself, I wager, seeing how he threw himself out in the open. I was hoping he would 'kill' me. I would have let some blood flow under his feet and BAM! Haha!" 11:32:13 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Next time, I guess?) 11:32:18 PM Saren: (Also I can't sleep.) 11:32:18 PM Maverick/Sigma: (If there is one.) 11:32:21 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. ".... If only there was a way to prevent him from transferring his consciousness..." 11:32:43 PM Saren: (OOC, there is a way.) 11:32:53 PM Saren: (Disable, but not kill him.) 11:33:30 PM Saren: (It only occurs near death, and he is too prideful for self termination.) 11:33:53 PM Dingu: "It's a coward's immortality. Mine was given by sacrificing my soul to the Devil... than killing him, eventually." 11:34:26 PM Sue: "Which one? The sparkly one?" she asks, tilting her head to the side. "I mean, she seems to die a lot." 11:35:21 PM Dingu: "Well, there are multiple devils, I guess. Each Hell is a parallel dimension of torment where powerful beings capture souls of the dead to torture. Mine was the stereotypical devil." 11:35:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Jerd: a bunch of shit about Warhammer) 11:36:09 PM Saren: (As much as I love warhammer, I agree with Mav in this one.) 11:36:26 PM Dingu: (Think that's a good depiction of hell within a fanon continuity where hell is not mentioned all that much) 11:36:34 PM Sue: "Oh, nice." she replies. "Haha, if you could do something to stop the one that's been bugging me." she chuckles. "... How about the food?" 11:36:43 PM Saren: Pretty much. 11:36:54 PM | Edited 11:37:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Like, if you even so much as mention Hell around Jerd, he'll insist it has to do with Warhammer's Realms of Chaos or some stupid shit.) 11:37:12 PM Sue: I want to headcanon that like 11:37:12 PM Dingu: (that may be another Hell dimension) 11:37:18 PM Sue: the worst Sonics go to CWCville 11:37:33 PM Saren: Actually the Warp is the realm of souls 11:37:56 PM Saren: But it was murderfucked to the point of bleeding into reality because of the Eldar birthing Slaanesh 11:38:14 PM Sue: circle tool nips 11:38:20 PM Dingu: "Ah yes. We're here!" He said, gesturing to his restaurant. 11:38:31 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks up at the restaurant sign. 11:38:56 PM Dingu: It's a devil in a chef's cap cooking with a chamber pot over some burning rocks. 11:39:07 PM Sue: Midnight pulls off her helmet and heads inside, pushing her short hair back with an armor-clad hand. "Oooh, this is a pretty sweet place you got here. Love the sign." 11:39:21 PM Dingu: drawn like that creepy fifteenth century art. 11:39:55 PM Dingu: "I designed it myself. Now then! What would you like?" 11:40:28 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "Oh, can I see a menu first?" she laughs nervously. "I've never been 'ere." 11:41:04 PM Monktwo: mother and child snow leopards are sitting at one of the booths. 11:41:09 PM Dingu: "We don't have an official menu. We just make whatever the customers ask for. Though we do specialize in cooking lamb!" 11:41:46 PM Dingu: (Geddit? because he's a demonic figure that likes cooking an animal depicting the opposite.) 11:42:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Ooh, can I get a minute to decide, then?" Ciel asks. 11:42:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Her eyes pan over to the snowmews. 11:42:53 PM Saren: A cyoot green wolf walks in. 11:42:54 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "Ooh, good to know." she replies. "Can I have a moment to think? If you have any vodka at the moment, that'd be great. Lemonade flavored is the best." 11:43:03 PM Saren: He's drawn by the smell of ribs and soup. 11:43:05 PM Saren: ".3." 11:43:27 PM Monktwo: leopards wave over at the man of the house, then look at Mids. 11:45:03 PM Dingu: "Take your time! And I do have some! SEYMOUR! LEMON VODKA!" He shouts, going towards the green wolf. "Welcome to Cooked Over Brimstone! Pull up a seat and let me know what you would like to eat!" 11:45:54 PM Dingu: In the mean time, a small, hunchbacked demon, Seymour, is pouring some vodka. "say when." he says to Midnight. 11:46:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: I'll bet you Lyndis and Buster are there 11:46:24 PM Saren: (I bet Ten days of Mars cuddles they are.) 11:46:24 PM Monktwo: (Nope.) 11:46:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: Okay nevermind 11:46:38 PM Saren: (Shit.) 11:47:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel just seems fine with a glass of water for now. 11:47:30 PM Sue: Midnight nods. "Alrighty, that's good, thanks!" Midnight nods. "Thanks again for the free meal." 11:47:37 PM Saren: Mars: What's this place? .3. 11:47:44 PM Sue: Sue's around watching Lyndis and Buster jealously 11:48:17 PM Dingu: Seymour nods. "demons don't get paid anyhow..." He says, pouring Ciel water in a glass. Saren 11:48:43 PM Saren: (Cyoot.) 11:49:25 PM Dingu: "Cooked over Brimstone! Order anything your heart desires, and it is yours... for a price..." Vedash said to the green wolf 11:50:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel takes a sip. Her eyes widen. "Midnight... this might sound silly, but I've never had water this delicious before!" 11:51:03 PM Saren: Mars tilted his head. "Pork noodles?" 11:51:17 PM Saren: "Do you have pork noodles with beef brisket?" 11:51:18 PM Dingu: "Do you have money?" 11:51:31 PM Saren: "Yeah." 11:51:35 PM Sue: Midnight takes a sip of her vodka and nods. "This vodka's great, too." she replies. "We should go 'ere more often." 11:51:49 PM Saren: Mars waved at Midnight and Ciel. 11:52:01 PM Dingu: Seymour trots up to Ciel. "We use holy water. Hurts to spill." He says. 11:52:21 PM Saren: (Isn't holy water poisonous to drunk though?) 11:52:33 PM Monktwo: (Not really.) 11:52:42 PM Saren: Huh, okay 11:52:43 PM Monktwo: (Unless you're a demon.) 11:53:04 PM Saren: (So it's not the regular church bought holy water then XD) 11:53:06 PM Monktwo: hadn't noticed his family yet. 11:53:23 PM Dingu: "Then pork noodles and beef brisket are yours! MONTY, PORK NOODLES AND BEEF BRISKET!" 11:55:07 PM Saren: "Yey." He wandered over to Midnight and Ciel. 11:55:20 PM Dingu: He walks by Midnight's table. "let Seymour know when you know what you want." He then walks to his family's table. "And what would you two lovely ladies like?" He asks jokingly. 11:55:52 PM Monktwo: "Lambchop." 11:56:01 PM Sue: Midnight waves to Mars. "Oh hey." she replies, giving him a wave. MIdnight turns to Ciel. "I think I'm gonna go for a burger or something, you?" 11:57:02 PM Fro: (burgercat) 11:57:12 PM Fro: (.u.) 11:57:28 PM Saren: "Haiiii." 11:57:45 PM Saren: He was bright, cheerful and.. Well glowy as normal. 11:58:03 PM Maverick/Sigma: "I'm still stuck on Italian... I was thinking, Pasta alla Puttanesca, then lamb for the main course," Ciel says. 11:58:16 PM Saren: (I wonder if food is a good substitute for electricity to keep a being made of electricity stable?) 11:58:24 PM Saren: (Monk, your ruling?) 11:58:28 PM Dingu: "I'll make sure to cook this dish myself!" he smiles, tendrils protruding from his back, wandering into the kitchen. They start cooking as Vedash sits with the two snow leopards. "Sorry for not being here for the initial dinner rush. some beginner evil overlord needed a few pointers before he put a whole in my chest." 11:58:59 PM Sue: "Oooh, that sounds good." Midnight turns to Seymour and waves. "Hey, I think we're ready to order if it's okay." 11:59:22 PM Dingu: Seymour gets a pad of paper out. "Whaddya want?" 12:00:03 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I'll have the Pasta alla Puttanesca, and the lambchop." 12:00:13 AM Saren: Mars looked for an empty stool next to either midnight or Ciel. 12:00:43 AM Sue: "Can I have a burger and some curly fries, please?" she asks. 12:00:55 AM Monktwo: "The usual?" 12:01:26 AM Dingu: Seymour writes this down. "CASSY, PASTA ALLA PUTTANESCA AND THE SPECIAL! DEAN, BURGER AND CURLY FRIES!" 12:02:00 AM Saren: Mars found one and scampered on. 12:02:00 AM Dingu: "Yep. Maybe I should write a book of villainy. it would be a bestseller, with how things are going out there." 12:03:42 AM Dingu: Eventually, all the food came out at once, carried by Seymour. 12:04:23 AM Sue: "Thank you!" Midnight grabs ahold of her burger and takes a bite, purring softly. 12:04:35 AM Fro: (gimme cat) 12:04:56 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh, hello!" Ciel greets the Mars floof. "Ooh, that looks good." She rubs her hands together as she prepares herself for the pasta course. 12:05:14 AM Saren: "I got pork noodles with brisket." 12:05:48 AM Dingu: Seymour gives him just that, tipping his comically large chef's hat to him. 12:05:56 AM Saren: "Yay!" 12:06:24 AM Saren: With that, Mars took a bite of the brisket. Stars flashing across his pupils as he started stuffing his face. 12:06:39 AM Sue: Midnight grabs a few fries, tossing them into her mouth. "These are amazing." 12:06:53 AM | Edited 12:09:00 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel wraps some spaghetti noodles around her fork and brings it to her mouth.. It's when she takes a bite that she realizes her mistake. "Ah! S-spicy!" 12:07:08 AM Maverick/Sigma: "I didn't know it'd be this spicy, they really know what they're doing in there!" 12:07:59 AM Dingu: Vedash's tendrils finally bring out the lamb chops for his wife. "Enjoy, my angel." 12:08:06 AM Monktwo: The leopards dig in. 12:09:19 AM Saren: With great gusto, the wolf finished his ribs and dug into the soup. 12:09:29 AM Dingu: Vedash looks around the restaurant at all the mouths enjoying his food. His friends, his wife and kid. "This is what I missed, for so many years... Being an overlord is overrated." 12:09:47 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Call me crazy, but it's the spiciness that makes me want more! More!" Ciel continues eating the spaghetti. "So good!" 12:10:02 AM Saren: -his tattoos and gloves glowed, as if signifying how happy the wolf was.- 12:11:19 AM Sue: Midnight takes another bite of her burger and swallows before speaking. "So. Xavek. There has to be a way to prevent respawn, right?" 12:11:32 AM Saren: Mars' ears flattened at the name. 12:12:12 AM Dingu: Vedash got up and joined the conversation. "Isolate him into one machine?" 12:12:32 AM Saren: "Could.. Just.. Find the heart..?" 12:12:41 AM | Edited 12:13:13 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Ah--hmm..." Ciel puts her finger to her chin. "Well, certainly there has to be a way... but wouldn't that involve... getting onto his ship in the first place? And then having to deal with him with all of his weapons at his disposal, including Bolt." 12:12:43 AM Saren: Mars answered timidly. 12:12:50 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Wait no.) 12:12:55 AM Dingu: "The heart? Like his 'actual' self?" 12:12:56 AM Maverick/Sigma: (What's his name?) 12:12:58 AM Saren: ((Yeah it's bolt.) 12:13:01 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Oh.) 12:13:36 AM Sue: Midnight nods. "... Well, he has to have some way to connect to... his other bodies, right?" 12:13:41 AM Saren: "Maybe.. But.. Where does he store copies of his consciousness.. Or where does he make the bodies..?" 12:13:58 AM Sue: "Maybe if there's a way to stop the signal from ever coming." 12:14:09 AM Dingu: "So he has a fancy ship. The best idea would involve destroying it." 12:14:32 AM Saren: "Find it first..?" 12:14:53 AM Saren: "Signal..?" 12:14:58 AM Dingu: "Don't deal with the ants, one by one. burn the anthill. That's is what our fluffy green friend is suggesting." 12:15:56 AM Saren: "I don't wanna go near him.. Seriously.. He has freaky stuff.. He is freaky.. q_q" 12:16:43 AM Sue: Midnight reaches over and pats Mars's head. "It's okay. You won't have to." she sighs. 12:16:54 AM Dingu: "You wont have to with the rest of us just wanting to kick him in the robot rear! He is a shame to all evil overlords! Former or otherwise!" 12:17:05 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Oi. Freaky, you say?" A coyote seems to be eavesdropping. 12:17:44 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is too busy slurping spaghetti to continue conversation. 12:17:52 AM Saren: "q~q" 12:18:12 AM Monktwo: The leopards only seem to care of their food.] 12:18:17 AM Saren: Mars doesn't like sudden voices behind him, evidenced by his sudden discharge of a small wave of electricity. 12:18:45 AM Dingu: (I need to take the train to sleepytime junction) 12:18:56 AM Saren: Kk) 12:19:16 AM Saren: Mars.. Well he hugs Midnight. "Spooky. qwq" 12:19:28 AM Dingu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHeSkF8g_RY 12:21:28 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel picks up a lambchop by the bone and shoves the whole thing in her mouth, stripping the meat right off. 12:22:01 AM Saren: Mars finished his food, yawning and tilting his head 12:22:03 AM Maverick/Sigma: "So good!" 12:22:52 AM Saren: He looked sleepy with the droopy eyes and facial expression. 12:23:15 AM Sue: Midnight finishes her burger and grabs some more fries. 12:24:02 AM Saren: He curled up on his tail, snoozing lightly. 12:24:14 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is practically in tears with the food quality. 12:24:30 AM Maverick/Sigma: Anderson seems to be expecting an answer. 12:29:52 AM Saren: Mars was fast asleep anyways. 12:30:03 AM Sue: Midnight pats Mars's head. 12:30:55 AM Saren: Mars ended up nuzzling her hand, almost falling off in the process. 12:31:24 AM Maverick/Sigma: Anderson tries to get her attention, then just gives up. 12:35:42 AM Fro: (.w.) 12:36:12 AM Sue: Midnight turns her head toward Anderson. "Hm?" 12:41:29 AM Maverick/Sigma: "You seem troubled. You wanna tell us what's on your mind?" Anderson asks. Rose is sitting across from him. 12:42:08 AM Sue: Midnight shrugs. "Well, uh. Aliens. They're a thing and one came back from being dead and wants to destroy the world." 12:45:06 AM HS: "You chop off the heads of a bunch of kittens and dump them on the playground of a preschool in front of tons of children ONE TIME and everyone thinks you're a psychopath." 12:46:31 AM Fro: (BILLY NOOOOOOO) 12:47:41 AM HS: "You went through all that trouble to traumatize children? I just showed them 4chan." 12:48:39 AM Saren: Lol 12:48:57 AM Saren: That's what I did to my cousins 12:49:13 AM HS: That's sick man. 12:49:28 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Oh, is that all?" Rose replies. "Well, this is our world too. And I'm looking to help. It's been a while since I've had to beat the crap outta someone." 12:59:04 AM Sue: Midnight nods. "Please be careful. This guy's extremely dangerous." 1:13:43 AM Maverick/Sigma: "Like we would assume anything otherwise," Anderson responds. "We're getting paid for this though, right?" Rose asks. 1:21:37 AM Sue: Death might remember this one because Xavek stayed submerged in his violet pool power up thing for a week in his original body. Oh, this was skype rp Xavek? Oh........... Well then. 11:35:26 PM Sue: ".... I don't give a fuck about what you're doing until it interferes with an innocent life. Or mine, in this case." she snaps, trying to run a Jasper fix on the rifle. "Well, fuck." 11:36:02 PM Saren: "Bravo bravo.. I'm ahead of schedule.. So I decided to get rid of a thorn in my side." 11:36:43 PM Death: The archer aimed another shot at Midnight, holding it for a moment, then quickly changing directions and shooting at Xavek. 11:37:21 PM Saren: Xavek side stepped the arrow 11:37:35 PM Sue: Midnight keeps trying to fix the rifle, her ears pinned back. Her breathing's erratic. 11:38:03 PM Saren: "Hehehe.. Hahahaha..! What's wrong cat..!! This is my original body!!" 11:39:05 PM Death: "There's the prey.." the archer said, shifting towards Xavek and drawing another bow of some sort. 11:39:48 PM Sue: "Shut up!" she snaps, still trying to continue the repairs. "You look like that one guy from Megalopolis. Good for you. Let me fix this fucking thing." 11:41:37 PM Saren: He cracked his knuckles, before moving towards her at speeds faster than her eyes could track with the intent of kicking her into the archer. 11:42:23 PM Saren: "I took a trip to the Bermuda Triangle.. Found a nice little island.." 11:42:43 PM Sue: The cat is successfully kicked, but the arrow is dislodged with the kick. Midnight tries to aim at the alien and gives a shrug. "... Xajaax, his name was." she mutters, firing toward one of Xavek's multiple eyes. 11:43:43 PM Death: The archer barely had any time to deploy her shield. While she stopped the shock from the impact, inertia caused her to fall onto the ground hard. 11:43:49 PM Saren: Surprisingly he was able to avoid the bullet, like he could perceive it in slow motion. "I will murder you.. Here! And! Now!" 11:44:05 PM Death: "Bitch, he's mine.." she muttered, scrambling to get up. 11:44:24 PM Saren: He moved in to engage Midnight in close combat, starting up with a palm thrust. 11:45:02 PM Sue: Midnight tries to fire at Xavek while he's close, but is struck, allowing the recoil to do a number on her after the trigger is pulled. 11:45:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: (what should I even do) 11:46:16 PM Death: The archer reaches over for Midnight, harshly pulling her ear (while ripping a bit of the fur off.) 11:46:46 PM Saren: The bullet bounced off his surprisingly thick skin as he attempted to deliver a round house kick to the archer. (You can blame death for Xavek's new found increase.) 11:46:52 PM Sue: The armor is successfully pulled, resulting in Jasper delivering a nasty shock toward the archer if she doesn't let go fast enough. 11:48:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: (I can't just throw in Ciel, can I.) 11:48:53 PM Saren: (You can, but I'm playing for keeps.) 11:49:43 PM Death: The archer was smacked into a nearby tree, spitting out some blood, as she shakily began fixing an arrowhead up. 11:50:25 PM Saren: Xavek lunged towards her, having put enough force in the kick to crack through the tree. 11:50:38 PM Dingu: (I missed this :'T) 11:51:18 PM Sue: Midnight tries to turn around and fire at one of Xavek's eyes again. "How are they not awake..." she whispers. 11:51:22 PM Sue: (There's time) 11:51:35 PM Saren: (He has work lol.) 11:51:59 PM Sue: Oh okie you probably shouldn't if you have work early tomorrow 11:52:13 PM Death: The archer's armor cracked inwards as she went tumbling through the tree. The resulting damage would also made the tree begin falling in Xavek's direction. 11:52:28 PM Dingu: Jason seems to be sleeping off a hangover, and Vedash has finally been jolted awake by the sounds of battle (I work at 2 tomorrow, so i'm good) 11:52:38 PM Saren: Xavek growled, sides, if an arrow was shot into the biller chamber that would've fucked up the gun irreparably. (I think.) 11:52:42 PM Death: Huzzah 11:52:43 PM Saren: *bullet 11:53:07 PM Death: (She took it out a while ago... Well jasper did i think) 11:53:11 PM Sue: Midnight screeches and tosses the gun onto the ground and stomps on it multiple times. All her weapons are gone. 11:53:22 PM Death: (Welp. Nvm. ) 11:53:32 PM Dingu: Vedash sank into a pool of blood and darted his way to the battle. 11:53:48 PM Saren: "How does it feel to lose everything.." 11:53:59 PM Saren: He sidestepped the tree. 11:54:26 PM Sue: "It's okay. I hate myself already." she whispers, picking up and throwing a rock at Xavek. 11:54:36 PM Saren: "This body suits me more than it should.. Then again.. It's flesh and blood.. As much as I hate the stuff." 11:54:56 PM *** Monktwo has renamed this conversation to "Cute Cat Pic, Bro." *** 11:55:18 PM Dingu: "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS LOST!" Vedash rose from the blood dramatically, covered in dark crimson armor wielding a giant claymore of the same color. 11:55:34 PM Saren: "Lame." 11:55:38 PM Sue: Now that she has no cold shot capabilities and no other means of power disabling, she realizes that the only way to possibly stop him. She looks to Vedash. "... I want you to hit me. As hard as you can." 11:55:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Xavek realizes two rifts have opened up beside him. Dozens of chaos blades emerge from within. 11:56:14 PM Saren: "Pathetic." 11:56:22 PM Dingu: "Cant you see I'm being dramatic? Besides, my hardest will kill you. like, eviscerate you." 11:56:28 PM Saren: He lunged at midnight. "Wish granted.." 11:56:56 PM Saren: Though he was aiming to punch through her heart, titanium alloy and all. 11:56:57 PM Death: Since she wasnt in the main heat of battle, the archer took slow and careful aim. 11:57:03 PM Dingu: Vedash swung his sword at the charging Xavek. 11:57:11 PM Sue: Midnight holds her arms out, ready to take a hit. If that form can be activated, then perhaps he'll be nerfed enough to be downed by her allies. She tries to scoot to the side a bit so he hits a lung instead. 11:58:15 PM Saren: He ducked under the sword and into a slide, grabbing vedash's legs as he slid in an attempt to knock his balance off. 11:58:38 PM Saren: .... He was going to beat a bitch with another bitch. 11:59:19 PM Dingu: He turned into blood once more and slid out of Xavek's grasp, reforming behind him. "amateur supervillain." 11:59:20 PM Sue: Midnight's still standing there. Arms out. "Please. Just do it." she whispers. 11:59:38 PM Saren: "Idiot." 11:59:42 PM Death: Like a graceful bird, Alyssa, let calmness wash over you. Deep breath in... And out... Now let go, let the wind guide the arrow's course.. the archer had always thought her mother's words in an important moment, and then she aimed a vibration arrow for the back of Xavek's knee. 11:59:49 PM Maverick/Sigma: Assuming Ciel's initial attack missed, she appears beside Midnight. "You couldn't be bothered to call me?!" 12:00:15 AM Saren: Xavek was sliding, so it could be assumed that the arrow missed as well. 12:00:49 AM Sue: Midnight doesn't respond to Ciel, instead awkwardly stroking behind her ear. "shhhh. Hey, alien asshole. You wanted to kill me. You gonna try, or are you too much of a coward?!" 12:01:16 AM Saren: He jumped towards Midnight. "I think I will." 12:01:45 AM Sue: Midnight tries to step to the side just slightly to avoid an automatic death. If that form can just pick up.... 12:01:59 AM Dingu: Vedash aims to impale Xavek with a blood tendril coming from his chest. 12:02:37 AM Death: then again, mother, you was always to slow at archery anyways. She took three arrow shots, accounting Xavek's movement this time as she shot all three. 12:04:16 AM Saren: -nothing.. seeing as Xavek was literally grown in a vat his creators had modified his very body structure to run off of a strange liquid rather than blood./ 12:04:42 AM Saren: -it shared similar properties, so bending it wouldn't be as effective as Vedash would hope.- 12:04:45 AM Dingu: (Like, the blood is Vedash's) 12:05:02 AM Dingu: (And it's from him, towards Xavek) 12:05:15 AM Saren: (Ohhh.) 12:05:26 AM Maverick/Sigma: Midnight could probably just ask Ciel to stab her or something. 12:05:27 AM Sue: Midnight is still waiting to be hit, growing fairly impatient. "Guys. Stop. It's hopeless. Let him kill me." she growls. Her plan wasn't working because of all interrupts. 12:05:30 AM Saren: The blood tendril would break across his skin. 12:06:10 AM Saren: -seriously, before the buff he could punch through a tank.. Now multiply that by a hundred and scale his defense to that as well.- 12:06:33 AM Death: The archer was now pissed at the competition in the way, and shot an explosive arrow in his direction. 12:06:44 AM Sue: Midnight steps in front of the arrow. 12:06:57 AM Dingu: "FINE YOU SUICIDAL FOOL! I'LL CLAIM YOUR SOUL AND MAKE YOU LISTEN TO JAZZ FOR ETERNITY!" 12:07:02 AM Maverick/Sigma: Again. Ciel the stabby. 12:07:31 AM Saren: In addition, Xavek aimed a full force punch to her head.. If this connected.. Well Veda's would get her soul. 12:07:33 AM Maverick/Sigma: Also Midnight hates explosives. 12:07:34 AM Saren: *Vedash 12:08:01 AM Sue: Midnight's arm's off and she's unable to stand, but there's a soft glow under her helmet. "Gotcha..." she whispers. "... Now get him." she shouts, an aura disabling all powers within 150 yards or so. 12:08:15 AM Maverick/Sigma: (motherfucker you couldn't let me do something) 12:08:36 AM Death: (Bruh.) 12:08:44 AM Sue: She didn't want to say the plan in front of the death alien Sans 12:08:44 AM Saren: (To be fair I can't handle four people tryna gangbang me at once.) 12:08:46 AM Maverick/Sigma: http://photo.sf.co.ua/g/158/5.jpg 12:08:59 AM *** Maverick/Sigma has left *** 12:09:05 AM Dingu: (Saren is just too vanilla for that sort of thing) 12:09:12 AM Saren: (Yeah.) 12:09:28 AM Death: (Well Alyssa has no idea she's indirectlt helping. Shes just pissed at the people in the way and resorted to destructive tactics.) 12:09:33 AM Sue: Midnight tries to fall back a bit while staying in range. All she has to do is live to see this guy go down now. "It's all up to you, now." 12:09:44 AM Death: (Did this guy actually leave?) 12:09:52 AM Sue: No) 12:09:56 AM Saren: An explosive arrow would've done more than take off an arm. 12:10:06 AM Sue: It did damage to her whole body shush) 12:10:14 AM Sue: It's just that it's the most noticeable thing) 12:10:29 AM Saren: Xavek smirked. "You think I have powers...?" 12:10:38 AM Saren: ".... Hehehehe.. HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!" 12:10:57 AM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "Being bulletproof is a fuckin' power, stupid." 12:11:04 AM Death: "Motherfuckers wont get out the way," she grumbled, firing a napalm arrow in Xavek's direction. 12:11:07 AM Saren: "Alien physiology cunt." 12:11:40 AM Saren: "It's like shooting an elephant with a nine millimeter handgun." 12:11:59 AM Dingu: Vedash decided to bitchslap Xavek with a tendril instead of impaling. The force was around that of a bullet train to the face. 12:11:59 AM Saren: "Or are you too fucking retarded to know the difference.0 12:12:15 AM Saren: -except vedash's blood powers were disabled thanks to Midnight.- 12:12:44 AM Dingu: (Half-demon physiology, bitch) 12:12:50 AM Death: The arrow would explode into a highly flammable liquid that ignites in the presence of air. 12:12:59 AM Dingu: (didn't mean to make it sound mean, just ironic) 12:13:08 AM Saren: (Blood bending is a power you tartlet.) 12:13:11 AM Saren: (.3.) 12:13:13 AM Sue: Midnight's vision is starting to fade out. Seems like whatever willpower she had left is whittling down fairly quickly. "I fucked everything up." 12:13:16 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel looks toward Mids. "Mids, why? How many times have you had to rely on this power? This shouldn't be your first and only answer to everything..." 12:13:22 AM Saren: (Having a Thicker hide isn't.) 12:13:34 AM Dingu: (he can control blood like someone controls an arm. moving your arm isn't a power) 12:13:36 AM Sue: "... My weapons are gone. I needed to do something." 12:14:00 AM Sue: "Like. Gone forever." 12:14:13 AM Saren: -aaaand he caught it quite easily.- 12:14:20 AM Maverick/Sigma: "You could have asked me. I would've been more gentle." Ciel takes a deep breath. "...My Chaos abilities are gone. What can I do?!" 12:14:22 AM Sue: "... This is our only chance to kill him. If it takes me with him, then... So be it." 12:15:07 AM Dingu: Jason ran towards Midnight, with the intention of scooping her up with his actual arm, since the blast seems to have such off his prosthetic. 12:15:28 AM Saren: -he has eyes everywhere along his upper torso, surprisingly visual overload wasn't an occurrence.- 12:15:59 AM Saren: "That is why.. I'm not taking any chances." 12:16:01 AM | Edited 12:16:07 AM Death: okay... Operation rainbow. Alyssa took seven arrows out to deal with Xavek, the first arrow shot not even making it to him, just hitting the ground. 12:16:06 AM Dingu: The blood from the tendril Xavek caught started seeping onto his body, attempting to get itself anywhere on him. 12:16:25 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's nanoblades circle behind her. "..." 12:16:48 AM Sue: Seems like the aura's starting to weaken already. "... This is all my fault. If I never stopped Rose... He wouldn't have done the bomb. Less people would have died if she was kept alive. If I was never taken out by him, he wouldn't have been a threat." Midnight tries to scoot away from Jason. "I want to help." she squeaks. "I need to help." 12:16:55 AM Saren: Seeing that the blood was technically amorphous , he could swing vedash around and into the others. 12:17:37 AM Saren: However, he started running towards Alyssa. "You won't live long.. I have an archer to deal with." 12:18:29 AM Dingu: Jason bopped her on the head. "You're in no condition to help. Vedash and the rest got this. Please." He sounded oddly desperate and sad as he talked. 12:18:52 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel lifts her arm up, sending several nanoblades to try and impale Xavek. 12:18:54 AM | Edited 12:19:12 AM Death: The arrow thay hit the ground set of a 5 ft radius zero gravity field. 12:18:58 AM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "J-just keeping myself alive will disable the powers Xavek has... h-he probably has some. He's probably bluffing." she whispers. 12:19:20 AM Saren: "I really don't." 12:19:37 AM Dingu: Vedash became a blood puddle again, the blood from the tendril still on Xavek, finding a way inside his body, finding what made him tick. 12:19:39 AM Sue: "Why would I listen to a guy who killed more than Rose?!" she snaps. 12:20:19 AM | Edited 12:20:37 AM Saren: -considering he had no cuts, and any eye that the blood tried getting through sealed shut, Vedash was failing hard.- 12:20:39 AM Dingu: "Then I plan on doing everything I can to keep you alive Mids." Jason winked with a smile. 12:20:53 AM Dingu: (Well, Ciel might change the cut part) 12:21:04 AM | Edited 12:21:12 AM Death: im guessing the gravity field did nothing? 12:21:19 AM Saren: -sides, of gravity was zero, then the blood would float away harmlessly as well.- 12:21:20 AM Sue: Midnight sighs. "... Not too alive, though. If I'm recovering, then this thing'll wear off. We need his powers out." 12:21:39 AM Saren: How sharp are the nanoblades?) 12:22:18 AM Saren: Though Xavek was kinda floating around as well. 12:22:27 AM Saren: "Heh.. How lame.." 12:22:50 AM Saren: He turned to face the nano blades. 12:22:53 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Very.) 12:22:57 AM Dingu: "Do... you want me to smack you or something to keep it going...?" Jason asked reluctantly. 12:23:32 AM Maverick/Sigma: (Ciel's armor was developed in OmegaCorp's later years.) 12:24:29 AM Death: Waiting for the distracted opportunity, Alyssa shot her next three bows at Xavek, them being adhesive bows, shooting out sticky substances to handle the dozens of tons lifting metas. 12:24:30 AM Monktwo: (Considering they're nanoblades, they probably have a very refined edge. Shrug. 12:24:41 AM Saren: (Ah.) 12:25:17 AM Death: (Nanoblades are, like, im guessing a few atoms thick? The chance of them slicing depend on how durable they are) 12:25:21 AM Sue: "No, no." she shakes her head. "Know anything about fixing armor? Jasper might be able to do something, but the explosion fucked us-" Midnight coughs a couple times. "Fucked us up really badly, I mean!" 12:25:58 AM Dingu: "I do, but my arm. Whatever you did made it stop working. Was it some kind of EMP?" 12:26:17 AM Maverick/Sigma: (I'm sorta going off of Deus Ex here, sorry.) 12:26:21 AM Saren: "Funny.." Xavek smirked, he was used to zero g anyways, so avoiding the arrows didn't take much effort since he could actually see them coming. 12:26:31 AM Saren: (I've played Deus Ex lol.) 12:26:38 AM Dingu: (what about the blades tho?) 12:26:49 AM Maverick/Sigma: (And those things can impale people very easily.) 12:26:55 AM Maverick/Sigma: (It's a seriously broken aug.) 12:27:12 AM Saren: (I'm waiting for your response about the blood in zero g dingo.) 12:27:44 AM Sue: "Er, power disablind dealio." she replies. "... I can't choose who it affects. It's everyone." she replies, shaking her had. "Iunno, figured out it happened after getting impaled on a sword." 12:28:20 AM Dingu: it's still clinging to Xavek, sort of lingering until its perfect moment. In the meantime, Vedash wondered the area in a pool of blood, hiding the fact he needed a great deal of concentration to control a part of his body away from his body. 12:28:56 AM Saren: Seeing as he was spinning, the blades didnt pierce any vital organs, maybe a few decent slashes on the legs but he was eventually able to grab one to propel himself towards Alyssa thanks to the force of the blade and the zero g environment. 12:29:42 AM Dingu: The blood started seeping its way to the legs, using the new gashes as an entrance. 12:29:43 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel swipes her hand backward to recall her blades, attempting to actually pull him towards her. It worked... about as well as you'd expect given zero g. 12:29:44 AM Death: Alyssa attempted to roll out of the way, pulling out another arrow. 12:31:12 AM Saren: -that would've taken a while as the blood was on an arm and the cuts were on his legs, and this distance rapidly increased from Vedash to Alyssa. 12:32:15 AM | Edited 12:32:28 AM Dingu: "look, just... stay alive and let me get you out of here! I can help with your wounds, i think." Jason, for once, seemed worried. maybe it was because he was sober for once. 12:33:03 AM Saren: Xavek was holding the blade strong when he landed, quickly turning to lunge at Alyssa and grab at her. 12:33:15 AM Saren: (How far was Alyssa from the melee anyways.) 12:33:17 AM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "I need to make sure he's dead." she coughs. "Maybe his consciousness won't transfer if I'm around. Then we can destroy the body and then everyone will be saved and the people of Sunset will be avenged..." 12:33:48 AM | Edited 12:34:03 AM Death: (She was about 20 feet away when she was punched through the tree.. She backed up to 30 over time.) 12:34:55 AM Death: Alyssa didnt bother trying to load an arrow and fire, instead taking another arrow, a shiny one. 12:35:12 AM Death: She did, however, attempt a leap to dodge. 12:35:28 AM Dingu: Vedash changed tactics at this point. He was originally planning to use the blood as a bomb inside of Xavek, but now, he made it an anchor. He returned to his normal form as the blood on Xavek reached to Vedash. His plan was to now pull the alien towards him and away from Alyssa. 12:36:29 AM Maverick/Sigma: April 26, 2017 12:55 PM Monktwo: <<< Mew. 12:36:44 AM Dingu: Jason sighed. "There is no talking you out of this?... I'll guard you, then. If it means ending Xavek and keeping you alive, yeah." 12:36:46 AM Saren: Xavek was powering through, he noted the pull but amped up his muscles to force himself to move. 12:37:28 AM Saren: "My physical abilities have been amped up a hundred fold." 12:37:42 AM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is attempting to assist Vedash. "Get over here..." 12:38:03 AM | Edited 12:38:16 AM Sue: Midnight nods. "Yeah, it he just needs to be stopped." she mutters. "... I wish I had my weapons right now. I could probably gun 'is sorry ass down if I had a weapon." 12:38:14 AM Dingu: "THEN IT'S FINALLY A FAIR FIGHT!" Vedash bellowed, more tendrils protruding from his body to pull Xavek in. 12:38:26 AM Saren: "And guess what..? All of this was a result of genetics.." He simply shattered the sword by a well placed punch. 12:38:39 AM Saren: "... Now." 12:39:08 AM Saren: -there were four streams of data that started to materialize for the group to handle.- 12:39:48 AM Dingu: (streams of data?) 12:40:03 AM Saren: (Yes, Streams of data.) 12:40:21 AM Saren: (Xavek has droids, and it's how he gets around quickly.) 12:40:41 AM Dingu: "What you're doing will end him permanently. Don't worry about the rest Mids. Trust Vedash and the other two" 12:41:18 AM Saren: -while he was talking, a loud clang was heard as a robotic claw swung itself towards Jason.- 12:41:39 AM Saren: (Way too late to point this out but alien physiology is rooted in sci-fi while half demon physiology is rooted in magic.) 12:42:18 AM Dingu: Vedash looked at Ciel and Alyssa. "THE OTHERS! DESTROY THEM! I HAVE A GRIP ON THE ORIGINAL!" 12:42:36 AM Saren: Another fired a stream of plasma at Vedash. 12:42:46 AM Saren: Anyways, I gotta go to bed.) 12:43:12 AM Sue: Midnight seems to just go... out. Cold. 12:43:14 AM Saren: (I have work at 7:00 AM.) 12:43:18 AM Death: (Ack) 12:43:29 AM Death: (Just make Xavek do a stupid cliche villain exit) 12:43:44 AM Dingu: Jason took the hit, flying a few feet. He rose from the dirt, wiping the blood from his mouth. After cleaning himself, he grabs a bladed tonfa from his waist and defends himself. 12:43:46 AM Monktwo: (Postpone it until tomorrow.) 12:44:02 AM Monktwo: (This isn't meant to just be a one-off RP.) 12:44:16 AM Saren: I know, that's what I'm saying.) 12:44:21 AM Sue: Eh I have a big thing going on tomorrow... 12:44:27 AM Monktwo: (I'm explaining to Deathstork.) 12:44:29 AM Sue: I have an art show to be at. ;; 12:44:32 AM Saren: (I can wait lol.) 12:44:36 AM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rBStcGSqIFo 12:44:46 AM Death: (I got it the first time.........) 12:44:46 AM Sue: I don't like doing a wait Cat's probably gonna just be 12:44:50 AM Sue: lying there dying anyway 12:44:54 AM Sue: Go on without me 12:45:11 AM Dingu: Vedash's armor took the hit, but it started to regenerate as Vedash still tried pulling him in. (Okay, my last post for that bit, I guess) 12:45:48 AM Sue: Seems like the aura's dissipating. Alas, poor kitter. 12:46:11 AM Death: (Alyssa's last moment is in the air, attempting to dodge Xavek. Im guessing by all the shit that went down after, the dodge worked.) 12:46:37 AM Saren: (I was actually trying to get to that.) 12:46:41 AM | Edited 12:46:50 AM Death: Sue Mary - Today 12:45 AM > Seems like the aura's dissipating. Alas, poor kitter. (But why did I tug at Midnight's ear? Find out on the next DRAGONBALL Z!) 12:47:05 AM Death: (Oh) 12:47:36 AM Saren: Seriously, four people at once against me. It's kinda hard to keep track of stuff, hence why I had Xavek call in minions. Part 4 9:40:39 PM Sue: The aura suddenly begins to strengthen again, the cat slowly pushing herself toward her feet. Seems like her determination's picked up again. She focuses on the area in front of her, the Hammer of Bann appearing in her hands. She would take a moment to question it if it weren't a dire situation. Boy, stepping in front of the arrow was a terrible mistake. 9:41:05 PM Dingu: (O H N O D O C T O R C O N N O R S C L A S S) 9:41:32 PM Dingu: (So the blackout aura is around again?) 9:41:35 PM Saren: Now it was her versus a strange looking bipedal drone with a shoulder mounted cannon and a hacksaw blade powered by a strange energy. 9:41:53 PM Saren: Vedash was fighting bolt. 9:42:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is fighting... who? 9:42:48 PM Death: Stupid cat and her stupid stunt is gonna kill me, Alyssa thought, aiming a blue arrow at the very edge of Xavek's shoulder. 9:43:02 PM Dingu: (Imma assume the blackout thing is back) 9:43:06 PM Saren: (Yeah.$ 9:43:08 PM Sue: It is) Death 9:43:37 PM | Removed 9:43:42 PM Death: This message has been removed. 9:44:00 PM Saren: Xavek was in close range anyways, so he grabbed the bow to direct her aim somewhere else before attempting to deliver a solid elbow to her chin. 9:44:29 PM Saren: Ciel was fighting a similar drone, this one more humanoid in appearance. 9:44:55 PM Sue: Midnight grips the hammer and leaps to the side, zigzagging her way toward the bot, trying to swing the hammer at the cannon, wanting to disable it first through sheer force. Seems like it's not as strong as usual, as she's wielding it with only one hand. 9:44:59 PM Dingu: Vedash's armor started sinking back into his body once the aura came back up revealing a heavily scarred upper body of the snow leopard. His sword dissipated as well. "Well... that's new..." He sighed, throwing a punch at bolt. Despite his lost powers, his half-demon physiology gave him enhanced strength. 9:45:15 PM Sue: By they way my wifi went out for my computer???) 9:45:21 PM Saren: (I need fro for bolt.) 9:45:51 PM Sue: *the even 9:45:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel sweeps her blades at the droid's legs, one after another as she tries to slash its shins. 9:46:04 PM Death: (Called him out) 9:46:07 PM Saren: The drone tried to grab midnight with a claw. 9:46:11 PM | Edited 9:46:16 PM Death: (Waiting for a response) 9:46:57 PM Saren: The humanoid drone blocked using a strange field of projected energy, the frequency set for her nano blades. 9:47:03 PM Dingu: Jason's eyes widened as Midnight rose to her feet. "Badass..." He exhaled. His robotic arm ceased to glow, but still functioned as a normal prosthetic. He stood back, waiting for a good time to strike. 9:47:30 PM Death: Alyssa's suit glowed yellow where Xavek hit as her head arched back from the blow. then, Alyssa seemingly disappeared. 9:47:31 PM Sue: Since she was moving toward the side, she is simply grazed, the damaged Jasper taking the brunt of the damage. She then leans in and tries to slam the hammer down. "I could use a little help, 'ere!" she shouts, her voice sounding really strained. 9:48:11 PM Saren: Seeing as the blow connected, basic physiology still had a say and Alyssa might find herself stagger from the force of the blow for a few seconds. 9:48:32 PM Death: (It did) 9:48:57 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's blades were deflected, becoming stuck in the ground in front of her feet. "..." 9:48:58 PM Saren: The cannon discharged just as the hammer smashed it, creating an explosion to knock both back. 9:48:59 PM Dingu: Jason jumped at the drone attacking Midnight, bringing his tonfa blade down on it, aiming for the gun on its shoulder. 9:49:16 PM Saren: *Or tonfa. 9:50:23 PM Saren: The humanoid raised an arm, discharging a continuous sonic pulse at Ciel. 9:50:38 PM Sue: Midnight stumbles back, gripping the hammer tightly. She tries to head back toward the droid, trying to run around it to leap on its back. Perhaps she could disable it from behind... 9:50:45 PM Death: In reality, where the arrow had landed, Alyssa was there, attmepting to shake off the stun. 9:51:22 PM Saren: A critical weakness of the bigger model droid.. It couldn't reach for the back 9:51:28 PM Saren: (Fro's probably asleep.) 9:51:34 PM Saren: Xavek hissed. 9:51:56 PM Dingu: Jason was launched into a tree, the bark cracking on impact. He took a moment to breath before getting back up. "So Midnight... what's the plan?" he asked, coughing a bit of blood out. 9:53:07 PM Death: Alyssa shook off the stun, and proceeded to hide behind a tree and begin to climb up it. 9:53:24 PM Saren: "Treacherous worm..." Xavek smiled, actually having enough time to retreat to the very edge of midnight's field while they were busy. 9:53:28 PM Fro: (Nope. Was busy.) 9:53:33 PM Sue: "Try to keep it still. It doesn't seem able to reach me..." Midnight wraps her legs around the droid so she can use her arm to try to bash at its cannon with the hammer. "If we can disarm it, it might be easier. 9:53:35 PM Saren: Ohhh, okay. 9:54:09 PM Death: (Huzzam) 9:54:21 PM Saren: The droid's cannon had already been blown up. However it took a swipe at Jason using its buzzsaw arm. 9:55:14 PM Sue: "Try to get its arm stuck somewhere!" she squeaks, swinging at its head. Perhaps she could at least take out the sensors. "Jasper. Are you online..." she whispers. 9:55:24 PM Fro: Bolt stops the blow with his tail blade, being sent backwards from the force. 9:55:31 PM | Edited 9:58:25 PM Dingu: "I'll- I'll see what i can do..." He rushed the robot from the front. as the blade swiped towards him, he went in for a block with his robot hand and tonfa blade, blocking the saw with the tonfa and attempting a grab with his arm. 9:55:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel is forced backwards by the sonic pulse. She tries to stand her ground. 9:56:19 PM Death: Once in a higher position, Alyssa pulled out another arrow, scanning the battlefield. 9:56:38 PM Saren: "...." the humanoid upped the frequency and pitch, essentially altering the rate of fire to eardrum rupturing levels. 9:57:31 PM | Edited 9:57:42 PM Death: okay, even rp Rosey would hear that.... Not gonna add her in though, its already chaotic 9:57:58 PM Dingu: Vedash is scratched deeply by the blade and stops where Bolt formerly stood, chuckling. "More scars means more places for the blood to pour. makes turning my blood into weapons easier" He rushed Bolt again, reaching with both hands and claws extended. 10:00:26 PM Fro: Launchers pop out of his back, firing salvos at Vedash. 10:00:59 PM Saren: The tonfa would've been sliced clean through depending on the material. 10:02:05 PM Dingu: -experimental alloy used by mad scientist guy to create robots. It'll probably hold, but chip away- 10:02:25 PM Sue: Midnight tries to slam the hammer onto the top of the robot, Jasper trying to deliver an electric shock to the robot in attmempt to disable it. 10:03:08 PM Death: Alyssa takes note of the situation and aims some napalm arrows in the direction of Xavek, not making the mistake last time of not watching his movements. She took the time to snipe at this distance. 10:03:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: It wasn't her eardrums Ciel was worried about, but rather her brain being turned to mush by the constant soundwaves. She charges into the droid at high speeds in an attempt to topple it. 10:04:05 PM Dingu: Vedash turned his grab into a run on all fours, dodging the initial salvo. one, however, landed a bit close, causing Vedash to lose his momentum and slide off to the side. "Well, come on, friend." He smiles. "You'll need to do more than singe my fur." 10:04:14 PM Fro: "..." 10:04:26 PM Fro: (Shit. I forgot his weapons.) 10:06:07 PM Dingu: Jason's tonfa slowly chipped away, as it finally broke, Jason stepped toward the robot and under its arm, increasing his grip on the robot. Depending on what it was made of, the claws of his metal hand might be starting to do a bit more than leave some superficial scratches. 10:06:41 PM Fro: He keeps firing missiles, the blade on his tail twitching and being coated. "Let's just get this over with." 10:09:23 PM Dingu: Vedash sprinted, approaching Bolt in a spiral to dodge the missiles as he advanced. He got close enough to try a lunge, jumping high enough in the air to make it difficult to target him. This time, he extended his legs to the robot, planning to land right in front of it. 10:09:58 PM Fro: Bolt starts to shift, the blade swinging at his legs. 10:13:05 PM Dingu: Vedash folded his legs in as he landed, saving his legs. However, his tail is cut right off. He still manages to land on his back and right himself, the pain keeping him from counterattacking. He instead steps back and readies himself in an attempt to not show off any reaction to his loss. Part 5 9:41:19 PM Saren: Considering the robot seemed to be made of materials meant forn spacecraft, at most it would be leaving scratches. 9:41:25 PM Saren: Same with bolt's armor 9:41:47 PM Sue: Why is my wifi like this 9:41:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: also i'm busy with something right now, ask me again later 9:42:47 PM Saren: It's fucking starship grade material. 9:43:55 PM Saren: And he has a guillotine tail/mortar combo, acid spray, fusion cannons and napalm claws now 9:44:10 PM | Edited 9:44:24 PM FFS/BKD: Connor: I could break it Stop breaking the forth wall you edgy little brat 9:44:39 PM Dingu: Vedash did lose a tail to Bolt. 9:45:00 PM Saren: It probably won't regenerate because cauterization 9:45:22 PM Dingu: once he gets powers back, he'll be able to reform it over time 9:45:29 PM | Edited 9:46:46 PM Sue: Midnight keeps trying to slam the robot with the hammer, thinking for a moment. "Hey, try getting its hand stuck in the ground or something..." 9:46:19 PM Saren: The robot bent the arm Jason was holding, ejecting a sort of highly corrosive spray into his eyes 9:48:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: I SAID I'M BUSY 9:48:25 PM Maverick/Sigma: FUCK 9:48:29 PM Sue: Midnight realizes that it isn't working and drops the hammer and leaps off the robot, trying to pick it up from behind and toss it away. 9:49:04 PM Saren: The hammer really wasn't working because she never tried aiming for any weakspots, like the servos or something. 9:49:21 PM Saren: Surprisingly she was able to toss it... A grand total of two feet. 9:49:31 PM Saren: (I'm just getting a fight out of the way.) 9:50:09 PM Sue: "... I wonder if there's something to throw it into." she whispers, trying to sneak around the robot in attempt to lift it again. 9:50:28 PM Dingu: Jason let go, covering his eyes in pain. "AUGH SHIT FEELS LIKE VODKA IF VODKA WERE- MERRY MOTHER OF FUCK MY EYES!" 9:51:22 PM Dingu: (his eyes are gone now, aren't they?) 9:51:30 PM Dingu: (That was a dick punch) 9:51:35 PM Saren: The robot then attempted to slash Jason with its hacksaw. (Yeah.) 9:52:12 PM Saren: Jason could feel his eyes melting.. Dripping from his hands in a slurry of viscous goo. 9:52:43 PM Dingu: Jason was smart enough to know to back the hell away from the robot's last location, tumbling backwards and away from the slash. 9:53:35 PM Sue: Midnight keeps trying to pick up the robot. "This is a forest. There's probably a body of water nearby..." she mutters, her fogged mind trying to remember if she saw a stream or lake anywhere. 9:54:05 PM Saren: "Warning; Set down model 83B or electrical discharge will occur." 9:55:15 PM Sue: Midnight tries to take a step forward and toss the robot at the ground with full force, reaching for the hammer again. Maybe she could hit it if it's down... More exposed spots. 9:56:31 PM Dingu: Jason was tumbling back, managing to hide himself behind a tree. 9:56:36 PM Saren: The robot was pretty durable, but there were obvious weak points. 9:56:47 PM Saren: Like the head. 9:57:07 PM Dingu: (I would think Midnight tried that at least once when on the robot...) 9:57:10 PM Sue: Midnight uses Jasper to scan about the robot before stepping onto the robot, swinging her hammer right at the robot's metal face. 9:57:14 PM Saren: (She didn't.) 9:57:17 PM Sue: She did) 9:57:29 PM Dingu: (oh dear) 9:57:30 PM Saren: (The actual optical equipment?) 9:57:33 PM Sue: Nope 9:57:40 PM Sue: just the top of the head because she was on its back 9:57:57 PM Saren: (That's generally one of the more armored places lol.) 9:57:58 PM Sue: Now, however, she was aiming at the face. 9:58:35 PM Saren: Optical equipment shattered as it tried to bearhug midnight in a double suicide. 9:59:57 PM Sue: Midnight tries to leap off the robot, using its chest as a springboard to leap back, only to stumble if she is to land. She was getting a bit lightheaded and breathing was getting more difficult. 10:01:10 PM Saren: She succeeded. 10:01:34 PM Saren: Xavek had taken the opportunity to test the limits of her form. 10:01:39 PM Saren: Mainly the range. 10:02:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Okay now I'm free to do whatever.) 10:02:04 PM Sue: Midnight readies the hammer so she can hit it again if need be. "... Is it down..." she whispers, turning her head toward Jason. "I think it's- holy fuck are you okay?" 10:02:17 PM Saren: (Now one fight over with.) 10:02:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel tries to slam into the droid, using her armor to brace herself. 10:03:34 PM Dingu: Jason was chugging some whiskey. "I-I'm blind. Vedash's wife. She's healed worse... I'm not worried. How.. are you okay, Midnight?" 10:03:46 PM Saren: The droid's left arm glowed, conjuring nano blades like hers and firing them at Ciel's joints and neck while flying into the air. 10:04:17 PM Saren: Part of his face was also starting to melt off. 10:04:44 PM Saren: Afterall, caustic chemical spray usually eats what it comes in contact with and spreads. 10:05:09 PM Saren: He's going to need a healer; or some fucking first aid stay 10:05:54 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "You're a motherfuckin' tank... Me? Probably not for long... where's Xavek..." she mutters. "I've got some unfinished business with 'I'm. If I can't do it now- well, Commander isn't gonna let me do much in this condition. It's best we get it over with now, right?" 10:06:00 PM Sue: *'im 10:06:34 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel was keeping her joints protected. Except for her left arm, that's kinda... pinned to the ground now. "Gck--No... I'm not letting you get away from me!" She boosts after it. 10:07:26 PM Saren: Seeing as she didn't try to remove the blade, I could assume that she either detached her arm willingly or flopped back to the ground. 10:08:09 PM Maverick/Sigma: Oh I thought it'd just tear her arm off at that velocity. 10:08:16 PM Saren: Or that. 10:08:23 PM Dingu: "Wait... they can deal with Xavek, as long as you keep doing that blackout thing. Can you just... stay here? You need to rest. And I need the company. Conversation is the only thing keeping me from going into shock or blacking out right now." He holds out some whiskey as an offering. 10:08:29 PM Saren: We'll say it tore off his arm. 10:08:35 PM Maverick/Sigma: her* 10:08:39 PM Saren: *hee 10:08:44 PM Saren: FUCKING PHONE)) 10:08:47 PM Saren: *her 10:08:52 PM Maverick/Sigma: lul 10:09:28 PM Sue: Midnight nods, sitting down next to Jason. "Okay, but I'll step in if it seems he's getting away." she mutters. "We can't let him get away this time. Failure is not an option." 10:11:37 PM Saren: The droid returned to an empty about two hundred miles away 10:12:16 PM Saren: "Taunt: You are slower and easier to predict then a black fox named Griefan." 10:12:40 PM Dingu: "He's not getting away. Vedash told me he has plans for him. Not to kill him." Jason chuckles, taking a sip and handing it off to Midnight. "I know I threw around the idea before, but after this is all done and we're celebrating, how about dinner at Cooked Over Brimstone?" 10:13:35 PM Saren: "... Prediction: You will wind up with a hand through your chest.." 10:13:54 PM Saren: "In approximately "Three Earth Minutes".." 10:14:02 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel reaches for the leg of the droid. "Shut up already!" 10:14:27 PM Sue: Midnight nods, accepting the whiskey. "... Sure, once I'm all patched up. Might be out for a while." she mutters. "I mean, G.U.N. has good tech, but it might be a good few days before I'm up and walking again. I'm pretty much only alive because... I don't know, something about some dead guy and determination." 10:14:48 PM Saren: The droid suddenly boosts upwards to deliver a solid kick to her chin that would disorient her if it connected. 10:15:15 PM Saren: (And the fact that Mars would be sad, and Verdane would go back to eating people.7 10:16:30 PM Dingu: "I can wait. It's gonna be awhile before I can see again, even with Vedash's wife's pretty badass healing. By the way, corrosion scars: do they make me look better or worse?" 10:16:49 PM Saren: -well considering his face was fucking melting..?- 10:16:56 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel turns herself around and slams her knee into the droid's leg, trying to render it unusable. 10:17:45 PM Dingu: (That is Jason's character. spitefully smiling in the face of pain while drinking whiskey) 10:18:06 PM Sue: "It looks really painful, reminds me of what happened to Ciel after the last Xavek fight.... He ended up getting 'er in the face." Midnight takes a sip of whiskey, handing it back to Jason. 10:19:46 PM Saren: Unfortunately, it wouldn't be so easy for Ciel. As their knee and leg collided, the droid's left hand reached to grab her leg and mag-lock it so she couldn't break free from its grasp. 10:23:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel sighed. "Well, not exactly what was planned, but I'll take it." She sweeps her other leg around to attack his propulsion systems or whatever the fuck you'd call them. 10:24:21 PM Dingu: "I've hurt worse. It's in a close second, don't get me wrong though." He takes a swig, laughing. "After this... I think I'm gonna visit someone I did wrong by a few years ago. He will NOT be happy to see me though." He smiles as much as he could with a melted face. "It'll be great." 10:24:51 PM Saren: Seeing as the propulsion system is on its back, well good luck bending your knee at that angle to reach the back when something is holding your leg. 10:26:09 PM Saren: Unbeknownst to the two combatants, something was also in the area with its clawed hands in a thrusting motion.. Sneaking up behind the two. 10:26:14 PM Maverick/Sigma: Or she could just try bending the arm first. 10:26:38 PM Sue: Midnight shakes her head. "I think maybe it's best ya go see a medic or that person you told about or something, first. You could get pretty fatal infections at this rate." she whispers. 10:26:38 PM Saren: -that was never specified.- 10:27:15 PM Saren: "Good.. Good, propulsion sequence 9-5-11.." 10:27:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: Then... she just tries bending the droid's arm first by hooking her other leg around it. 10:27:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/234/739/fa5.jpg 10:28:18 PM Saren: The robot made a few beeps and hoops, before its boosters engaged in max thrust.. Though she succeeded in the momentary pause it took to take commands. 10:28:59 PM Dingu: (a robot is sneaking up behind Midnight and Jason, or...?) 10:30:08 PM Saren: (Not a robot, Xavek, and he's in the same grove as Ciel and his drone.) 10:30:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel then attempts to crush the propulsion systems between her leg and her thigh. 10:30:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://cdn.chud.com/c/cf/350x267px-LL-cf29d111_2n0mzd.jpeg 10:30:21 PM Dingu: (oh ok) 10:30:28 PM Saren: (She has thunder thighs now Mav.) 10:30:32 PM Saren: (.3.) 10:30:33 PM Dingu: (I should pay attention to the wording) 10:31:11 PM Sue: Midnight's tail fluffs up a bit, the cat raising her head a little. "Hey, you hear something...?" 10:31:17 PM Saren: The propulsion system was crushed, and the two crashed at high velocity, bouncing and skidding across the ground. 10:32:07 PM Dingu: "If it wants to kill us, tell it to fuck off. I'm enjoying this moment." 10:32:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's blades were still buried into the ground. Her entire fucking plan subsisted on slamming the droid on top of them instead of just using them to attack the damn thing. 10:32:46 PM Sue: "Hey, whatever you are, can ya fuck off?" Midnight tilts her head to the side, looking for the source of the noise. 10:32:50 PM Maverick/Sigma: Extra thicc. 10:33:04 PM Dingu: (And now I am known as the nicest person on Chatsy.) 10:33:10 PM Sue: Vega tries to find Ciel's blueprints so she can make sexy robots 10:33:45 PM Dingu: Aku calls, Vega, asking to place an order. 10:33:47 PM Saren: The creature, aka the one who ordered the essential suicide command, grabbed the blades and walked towards the two. 10:34:09 PM Saren: yes, I need sexy robot killers for.. Recreational purposes. 10:34:30 PM Dingu: (The two that are not Jason and Mids, right?) 10:34:34 PM Saren: (Yes.$ 10:34:43 PM Dingu: (:T) 10:34:57 PM Saren: "Well well.. Ciel, so good to see you again." 10:35:22 PM Saren: (I'm splitting fights into sections dood, it makes managing shit easier.) 10:35:23 PM Sue: Midnight taps Jasper. "How are you holding up?" she asks the AI. "... Eugh, that's gonna need a lot of repairs done." 10:35:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel coughs. She's not looking too good. "..." 10:35:50 PM Saren: Someone was walking towards her, holding her own blades. 10:35:54 PM Dingu: (Where's AFro and Death when you need them) 10:35:59 PM Fro: (I'm here.) 10:36:00 PM Saren: "How convenient..~" 10:36:06 PM Saren: (Vedash and Bolt.) 10:36:09 PM Fro: (I've been here.) 10:36:18 PM Dingu: (Oh...) 10:36:21 PM Fro: (NOBODY EVER CALLS ME.) 10:36:27 PM Fro: (DESTROYYYYYYYY) 10:36:29 PM Saren: "I finally get to murder the stars themselves.." 10:37:03 PM Dingu: (shall we continue then?) 10:37:09 PM Fro: (Sure.) 10:37:22 PM Saren: "Well, you Ciel.. The farseer.. Tell me, did your future sight predict this..?" A cold and slightly raspy voice spoke to Ciel. 10:37:59 PM | Removed 10:39:16 PM Sue: This message has been removed. 10:37:59 PM Dingu: (Okay, so Vedash lost his tail to Bolt, and is now facing him in a fighting stance) 10:38:36 PM Saren: (How, I had specified earlier that the two were at least two hundred feet away from mids XD) 10:38:37 PM Maverick/Sigma: "Of course it did. I just didn't let it deter me." 10:39:10 PM Sue: Nevermind 10:39:22 PM Saren: Xavek snapped the blades in two, discarding them before stomping on her chest with full force. 10:39:28 PM Saren: (I mean, I don't mind lol.) 10:39:44 PM Fro: Bolt growls and crouches, the sounds of metal plates moving. Bolt's body changes into a more humanoid form, punching the ground before standing up. A few pieces adjusting themselves. 10:39:51 PM Sue: Wait you can hear something from 200 feet away if it's loud enough so someone make a lot of noise 10:39:57 PM Saren: (Was just curious XD) 10:40:15 PM Sue: I fucked up that's all I thought he was closer because brain 10:40:48 PM Dingu: Vedash cracked his neck in preparation. "Your move, robot." 10:40:54 PM Saren: "I want to hear you scream you insufferable rodent! Scream and rot away as I kill everyone you love one by one!!!" 10:41:16 PM Saren: Xavek fucking screamed as he stomped on Ciel's chest. 10:42:03 PM Sue: Midnight hears the scream and forces herself up. "Someone's in trouble." she whispers, lifting her helmet to take a nibble on an apple before heading over toward Xavek and Ciel, hammer in-hand. 10:42:14 PM Sue: Yes I made a lazytown reference 10:42:18 PM Sue: I'm not sorry 10:42:45 PM Dingu: "MIDS! WAIT!" Jason shouts after her, leaning up but quickly leaning back on the tree in pain. 10:43:32 PM Dingu: (AFro?) 10:43:42 PM Sue: Midnight turns her head. "S-sorry, but I need to do something. I'll be back soon, promise!" she squeaks, running toward Xavek and Ciel, her run a bit awkward. It looks like she could just fall over any second. 10:43:50 PM Fro: Blades pop out of his wrists, smoke coming off the blades. 10:43:59 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's chest armor cracked, each stomp filled her mouth with more... blood? Is that what cyborgs have? "F-fuck you..." 10:44:06 PM Dingu: "YOU BETTER BE BACK, OR NO MORE WHISKEY FOR YOU!" 10:44:07 PM Saren: (https://youtu.be/SfkWtFl7t3M 10:44:19 PM Saren: -this was playing because goddamn it.- 10:45:02 PM Fro: Bolt rushes at Vedash, leaving gouges in the ground as he drags the blades. 10:45:13 PM Saren: He placed a foot on her left leg and reached down to grab her foot. 10:45:31 PM Saren: (I love Ciel to pieces, but I must act in character q~q) 10:45:53 PM Saren: (And that means some really painful dismemberment before nods gets here.) 10:46:12 PM Fro: (This song sounds familiar..) 10:46:28 PM Fro: (Besides the fact that it's star wars..) 10:46:52 PM Saren: (I think it's the march on the Jedi temple theme.) 10:46:55 PM Dingu: Seeing as the robot was dragging its blades, Vedash rushed head on at his fastest. His opening attack would be a double punch, one fist to the face, the other to the robot's main chassis. 10:47:33 PM Sue: Midnight tries to run up toward Xavek's back, readying the hammer, her ears pinned back. Ciel's in trouble. Not good, not good. Midnight tries run a little faster, stumbling a bit but stopping herself from falling. She was prepared to give him a no-holds-barred beatdown. 10:47:39 PM Saren: No, it's. it.) 10:47:40 PM Fro: Bolt meets Vedash' blows with his own. 10:47:46 PM Saren: Not) 10:48:26 PM Saren: Xavek saw her coming because of the eyes on his back and stepped off Ciel so he could literally swing her into Midnight like a club. 10:48:37 PM Saren: (Beating a whore with another whore.) 10:48:38 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel attempts to kick him, but I'll assume that failed. 10:49:20 PM Saren: "You.. Stay put while I break this cat's face in." 10:49:25 PM Dingu: Vedash and Bolt were now most likely in a deadlock as Vedash pushed against the robot. (How far does Midnight's blackout field reach?) 10:49:36 PM Saren: (150 feet.) 10:49:38 PM Sue: Midnight steps back and retaliates by trying to slam Xavek in the face with the hammer with brute force. 10:49:41 PM Sue: 150 yards) 10:50:14 PM Saren: He let go mid swing so Ciel would fly into the hammer herself. 10:50:15 PM Dingu: (So Vedash would still be in range... dammit) 10:50:24 PM Fro: (...I've heard this in The Force Unleashed!) 10:50:25 PM Saren: I thought it was feet.) 10:51:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's kind of out of it at this point. Her vision blurred, red alerts across the screen. Not good. 10:51:52 PM Sue: Midnight glances to Ciel before gritting her teeth and trying to bash Xavek again with the hammer, aiming for the kneecaps specifically. If she could impede his movement, that'd be great. 10:53:49 PM Fro: Bolt pushes against Vedash, growling and trying headbutt him. 10:53:58 PM Saren: Xavek slid a hand under the hammer to lift it up and prevent it from smashing into his legs. "Just.. Die!" 10:54:37 PM Saren: He also attempted to punch her chest plate with his free hand as hard as he could. 10:55:18 PM Sue: "You've gotta try harder than that..." The soft glow under her helmet locks with Xavek's eyes, only to be hit. She stumbles back, her grip on the hammer tightening a little. She then tries to kick him in the leg eye. 10:55:50 PM Dingu: Vedash ducked under, making the surprising move of tossing his hands upwards to release the grip, shoulder charging into Bolt. 10:56:14 PM Saren: Xavek hopped back before attempting to tackle her. 10:56:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: TFW Rose and Anderson were mentioned last month but never got to participate. 10:56:27 PM Saren: Seems he was protecting his eyes. 10:56:40 PM Fro: Since Bolt's heavier, Vedash only sends him back before Bolt tries to smash his hands into Vedash's back. 10:57:03 PM Saren: (Yes, though it'd be anti-climatic if he were to die by high caliber sniper shot.) 10:57:25 PM Sue: Midnight notes the care he's been putting in to protecting his eyes, and allows herself to be tackled. She releases her grip on the hammer and extends her wristblade, trying to jab him directly in the eye. 10:57:34 PM Sue: If it hits, she's turning that wrist. 10:58:00 PM Saren: He screamed, before thrusting his left arm into her chest with a similar intent. 10:58:29 PM Saren: Adrenaline was fueling him, and having one of many eyes ruined like that is quite painful and adrenaline triggering. 10:59:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: They're Stand users though. 10:59:04 PM Dingu: Vedash takes the blows, falling to one knee before lifting himself up, reaching for Bolt standing above him. If he were to get a grab in, he would start booking it with robot in tow to the nearest solid wall or tree. 10:59:42 PM Sue: Midnight scoots slightly to the side so the undamaged spot in her armor is hit, allowing the damage to be buffered slightly, causing massive damage but not suddenly offing her. She then tries to push the blade further, trying to lobotomize him on the spot. Midnight's surroundings were starting to grow dark, and the aura wavers slightly. 10:59:59 PM Fro: He grabs the robot, Bolt digging his claws into Vedash's back. This would leave gouges in his back. 11:00:43 PM | Edited 11:01:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: One of Ciel's nanoblades was still lodged in the ground. It moved ever-so-slightly. 11:01:07 PM Dingu: "My wife claws deeper than you!" Vedash scoffed, charging into a tree and smashing Bolt against it. 11:01:47 PM Fro: The robot goes through the tree, Bolt digging his feet into the ground to stop being pushed farther. 11:02:10 PM Saren: He grabbed her by the arm before she could actually cut through his brain, trying to pull it out while digging inside her body with his sharp claws.. He was going to show her the meaning of the word meat piñata. 11:02:27 PM Saren: And that meant tearing through her body with an inside hand. 11:02:45 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel's blade starts flying toward Xavek's back. 11:03:59 PM | Edited 11:04:08 PM Sue: She glances toward Ciel before trying to pull her arm toward his thumb to break away from the grip, trying to jab him in the damaged eye again. She tries to call out for help, but can find herself just barely able to breathe and unable to speak. That's certainly not a good sign at all! 11:04:11 PM Dingu: Vedash noticed the halt and attempts to get the robot onto the ground, using his charging momentum and the sudden halt to do so. 11:04:29 PM Saren: By the time that blade would've hit, he had literally mulched up her left lung. 11:04:35 PM Fro: He stands his ground, trying to force Vedash off the ground. 11:05:25 PM Saren: But when it hit, it was a surprise for Xavek.. Every eye widening as blood dripped down them. 11:05:59 PM Saren: A blade through his chest, where he coughed up blood. ".... Inconceivable.." 11:06:28 PM Sue: The blade pushes forward slightly before lowering suddenly, possibly causing internal head damage, possibly brain damage if he's unlucky. The glow from under the helmet fades, leaving only the slightest glints of blue visible. Seems like powers are now only slightly dampened instead of disabled. 11:07:17 PM Dingu: Vedash kept trying to get on top of Bolt, kicking the robot's knees with his heel as hard as he could. "FALL! FAAAAAAAAAAAALL" He shouted, his blood powers slowly coming back. small tendrils started to grow from all his recent injuries with no purpose. 11:07:35 PM Saren: "Cold.. Everything is cold.." He muttered, some form of rigor mortis preventing her from stabbing him in the eye. 11:07:48 PM Saren: -yet, even with his full power.. Something was off.- 11:08:07 PM Fro: Bolt roars, attempting to jam one of his blades into Vedash. 11:08:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: Ciel smirks from afar as she struggles to stay awake. 11:09:29 PM Maverick/Sigma: Then, suddenly Xavek was dragged away from Midnight. "Huh. I thought we were going to have a hand in killing you, but it looks like you're already on your way to the ninth circle of Hell." 11:09:54 PM Dingu: "Vedash takes the blade, his grip tightening around the robot's form, his blood powers giving him his demonic strength back. the tendrils, a dozen small ones, started to reach for the robot as well. 11:10:07 PM Dingu: (Funny you should mention Hell, given Vedash's plan for him) 11:10:17 PM Saren: -the blood was flash boiled by an AT field.- 11:10:26 PM Saren: (No soul remember.) 11:10:52 PM Saren: "Heh.. Heh.." 11:11:00 PM Dingu: (He knows, and is planning to break a few rules to drag him into an eternity of pain) 11:11:21 PM Saren: Except you need a soul for that shit. .3.- 11:11:35 PM Fro: (Vedash's blood was boiled?) 11:11:42 PM Sue: Send his consciousness transfer to CWCville 11:11:46 PM Saren: Something shot out of Xavek's chest at high speeds. 11:12:05 PM Sue: Gotta forward that stuff like an email 11:12:07 PM Saren: (Nah, that was the last you'll see of Xavek.) 11:12:18 PM Dingu: (boiled blood?) 11:12:21 PM Saren: (Seriously, he deleted his consciousness.) 11:12:25 PM Sue: Oh wow 11:12:41 PM Fro: Bolt growls, cannons popping from his shoulders as they aim at Vedash. 11:12:44 PM Maverick/Sigma: An arm emerges from Rose's body to intercept it. 11:12:49 PM Saren: (AT field's generating enough heat to flash boil anything in contact.) 11:13:07 PM Dingu: (Xavek's blood, though) 11:13:31 PM Saren: -the arm was too slow, as by the time she would've perceived it, it was already out of reach.- (No, vedash's blood.) 11:13:39 PM Fro: (I got confused, pls don't argue ;-; ) 11:13:41 PM Saren: (Bolt's the one with the AT field.) 11:14:20 PM Maverick/Sigma: It's a close-range Stand like Star Platinum? 11:14:43 PM Sue: Imagine Jojo Midnight with Jasper stand 11:14:47 PM Saren: Bolt might notice that he got a substantial power boost.. Like a certain someone had perished. (The egg is kinda important lol.) 11:14:58 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Oh okay.) 11:15:00 PM Dingu: Vedash released his grip from Bolt and grabbed the cannons, aiming them away from him with the intention of prying them off and beating Bolt to death with them 11:15:08 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Was that the thing that popped out?) 11:15:13 PM Saren: (Yeah.) 11:15:19 PM Maverick/Sigma: (Nevermind then.) 11:15:20 PM Sue: Xavek is a mother confirm 11:15:26 PM Saren: (Don't worry, it's an attempt at something different.) 11:15:28 PM Saren: (No.$ 11:15:51 PM Saren: (Asexual remember, he just forced it like king piccolo did from DB.) 11:16:08 PM Fro: "...So That's it then." Bolt grabs the guillotine blade and swings them at Vedash's arms, noticeably faster. 11:16:19 PM Sue: Xavek jr confirm 11:16:28 PM Saren: (Noooo, something different .3.) 11:16:32 PM Sue: Oh 11:16:34 PM Sue: No baby aliens 11:16:52 PM Saren: (Baby aliens yes, but something different .3.) 11:16:54 PM Sue: Oh 11:17:03 PM Sue: Was Xavek a cute baby 11:17:04 PM Dingu: (Nice baby alien?) 11:17:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: Rose tosses the empty shell of the alien away. "Anderson, see what you can do about these two. I'm gonna see where that went." She races off into the forest. 11:17:20 PM Saren: (... Surprisingly, yes.) 11:17:31 PM Sue: Dude you should draw baby Xavek 11:17:32 PM Maverick/Sigma: (and then he turned into a giant prick) 11:17:57 PM Dingu: (yay. Now I CAN BE THE ONE WITH THE WELL WRITTEN VILLAINS) 11:18:06 PM Maverick/Sigma: (What the fuck I just thought of Invader Xavek) 11:18:10 PM Saren: (Well, when you have your free will stripped and are forced to undergo multiple painful cybernetic surgeries.) 11:18:19 PM Saren: (YES!! PLAN SUCCESSFUL!!) 11:18:45 PM Dingu: (I will take that as you passing the torch of evil to me) 11:19:08 PM Saren: (Sure, its to start the jericho arc; and Xavek had a good run lol.) 11:19:20 PM Sue: Indeed he did 11:20:00 PM Sue: Much longer of an evil run than squirrel who got like, a few weeks of screentime before being arrested 11:20:01 PM Dingu: (so... does Vedash have his powers back or...?) 11:20:08 PM Sue: Yes, they're just weakened 11:20:16 PM Sue: Because Midnight isn't dead just yet 11:20:24 PM Saren: -bolt can still flee to fight another day if he needs to.) 11:20:33 PM Fro: (Yey) 11:20:46 PM Saren: Rise found an egg, surprisingly unharmed.- 11:20:57 PM Fro: (I just need to do something to separate these two.) 11:21:15 PM Saren: (Acid spray lol.) 11:21:43 PM Fro: (Bolt swung the guillotine at Vedash's hands.) 11:21:58 PM Saren: (It also doubles as a mortar.) 11:22:08 PM Fro: (I know) 11:22:24 PM Saren: (Then make it go bang bang lol.) 11:23:16 PM Dingu: Vedash notices his bad idea and tucks his arms inside, the blades missing. He backs up a couple of steps and looks at the machine, wondering how to disassemble it. "You're... full of surprises. Good quality for a villain..." 11:24:10 PM Fro: "..." Bolt retracts the blade, shifting back into his canine form. "..." 11:25:15 PM Dingu: "How cute. Tell me, have you read Old Yeller? Want me to show you how it goes?" 11:25:27 PM Fro: "I'm done here. The one person keeping me here lives no longer." 11:26:10 PM | Edited 11:26:43 PM Dingu: Vedash took a step back in shock. "Xavek is dead? DAMN IT I WANTED TO DRAG HIS SCREAMING BODY TO MY HELLSCAPE!" 11:26:22 PM Saren: (Xavek) 11:26:30 PM Dingu: (lolwow) 11:26:38 PM Monktwo: (Yeah Vedash, you very dead.) 11:26:50 PM | Edited 11:26:56 PM Fro: He cloaks. "With him dead, the debt I owe him is void; and thus I'm done with all of you ." 11:27:16 PM Dingu: "Fine, you may leave in peace. I will kill you if you follow his footsteps, however..." 11:27:33 PM Maverick/Sigma: Rose runs toward Vedash. "Hey! Did you see something gross and slimy fly past here?" Oh she's way off. 11:27:36 PM | Edited 11:27:42 PM Fro: "Like you'd be able to find me..." Bolt starts to cloak. 11:27:40 PM Maverick/Sigma: http://imgur.com/mqIIdus 11:27:51 PM Dingu: Vedash shook his head "...no..." 11:28:07 PM Dingu: "Where's Midnight?" 11:28:41 PM Maverick/Sigma: I don't think Rose knows Midnight tbh 11:29:02 PM Sue: She might know her from like 11:29:05 PM Sue: news and stuff 11:29:07 PM Saren: -on Que, there was an alien egg embedded into the ground near where they fought.- 11:29:43 PM Maverick/Sigma: "About some hundred feet behind me. Not looking good." 11:30:21 PM Dingu: Vedash forgot to thank her as he dashed towards the location of her fight with Xavek, making it there in less than a moment. 11:30:56 PM Dingu: Meanwhile, Jason was tumbling his way in that general direction, doing an excellent job navigating himself with what he heard with his keen ears. 11:31:00 PM Maverick/Sigma: Is someone supposed to find the egg who isn't gonna like, scramble it on the spot? 11:31:05 PM Saren: (Yes.) 11:31:13 PM Saren: (Or it hatches .3.) 11:31:48 PM Saren: (Think of it this way, cute alien babbu .3.) 11:32:45 PM Sue: Cat's there, unconscious. Her eyes are still open, a faint glow coming from under her helmet where her eyes would be. One of her lungs is visible and practically soup and the other's probably heavily damaged. The hammer of Bann is right next to her. Jasper makes little clicking noises upon Vedash's approach. 11:33:10 PM Maverick/Sigma: Also Anderson's there. And so is Ciel. 11:33:43 PM Saren: (You remember that arc about enlightenment? Would Midnight being a civilian for a bit allow that arc to happen?) 11:34:01 PM Maverick/Sigma: (cat will live) 11:34:06 PM Saren: (I mean, liquidized lung; and a decent pension.) 11:34:11 PM | Edited 11:34:17 PM Maverick/Sigma: (omegacorp medicine is the greatest in the world) 11:34:31 PM Saren: (Lol.) 11:34:32 PM Sue: Might be time for some cyberlung too 11:34:35 PM Fro: (Just killed a genocidal murderer and all) 11:34:44 PM Dingu: Vedash looked at her and gasped, noticing the blood everywhere. "I can take her to a reliable healer, more reliable than myself. My Wife. She'll take good care of Midnight." He said, trying to get some of her blood inside her. while lifting her gently. 11:34:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: At this rate Midnight will have more augs than fucking Adam Jensen 11:34:59 PM Fro: (If G.U.N. doesn't recognize her for that then she needs a new job) 11:35:02 PM Saren: (Robot lung.) 11:35:07 PM Sue: Robolung 11:35:09 PM Sue: 3000 11:35:12 PM Maverick/Sigma: Aqualung. 11:35:16 PM Sue: It needs a 3000 at the end 11:35:21 PM Sue: or else it isn't a true robolung 11:35:25 PM Saren: (I know, she'll probably get a huuuuge fucking severance package.. Set for life essentially.) 11:35:41 PM Dingu: Jason tumbled his way to them all "I need to see your wife, too, please. My face is tired." How the hell did he walk all the way...? 11:35:43 PM Sue: And then Midnight goes back when recovered anyway 11:35:55 PM Saren: (Since technically with the amount of cybernetics she has she would be more of a liability then an asset.) 11:36:23 PM Maverick/Sigma: OmegaCorp is a thing 11:36:25 PM Saren: (I say this because no fucking wrist mounted lasers, none of the cool shit she has.) 11:36:34 PM Sue: She has hand lasers 11:36:37 PM Sue: and anti-emp 11:36:40 PM Sue: and spine reinforcements 11:36:45 PM Saren: (True.) 11:36:48 PM Sue: and a list of upgrades she doesn't usually use 11:36:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: And some other stuff that she just realized that she had 11:36:58 PM Sue: because she can't access with Jasper covering her 11:37:26 PM Sue: She'd need to sac defence for these abilities which isn't a good idea in a world where you get lung souped 11:37:35 PM Dingu: Vedash nods. "So you and Midnight... okay." He starts to lead them both away and towards some much-needed medical attention. 11:37:55 PM Saren: (Xavek's dead Rabbid XD, he's the only one who would lung soup her.) 11:38:16 PM Saren: The egg was just sitting somewhere nearby.. Hopefully no one who'd deep fry it on the spot would find it.- 11:38:24 PM Maverick/Sigma: Wait what happened to Ciel 11:38:32 PM Saren: -seriously, it's the only way to play as cute alien baby.- 11:38:41 PM Dingu: Want Vedash to take Ciel, too? 11:38:56 PM Sue: WHat if Zone took egg 11:39:13 PM Sue: What if science dad adopted egg and now Midnight's siblings with Xavek's kid 11:39:14 PM Fro: (And Bolt too, but with Xavek gone he can focus his attention on dogbot 11:39:31 PM Saren: (That would be hilarious.) 11:39:42 PM Dingu: (please let that happen) 11:39:55 PM Maverick/Sigma: Anderson could just create a gravitational orbit and magnetize them all onto something. 11:40:05 PM Maverick/Sigma: Would make transport easier 11:40:05 PM Dingu: '(GUN and/or Omega will be making their way there) 11:40:12 PM Monktwo: dhole came out after the Carnage was over. She had seen the egg and went to get it first. 11:40:24 PM Saren: (I'm pretty sure Mid's would have PTSD and try to strangle the baby.) 11:40:35 PM Sue: Zone seems to have just missed the fight, and is taking a walk through the forest, spotting an egg on the ground. Never seeing such an egg, he picks it up, wondering if he should take it to a nature preserve. 11:40:53 PM Dingu: (AND I JUST GOT A PLAN FOR THE EGG TO FIT INTO JERICHO TOO) 11:41:08 PM Sue: But Zone dad 11:41:18 PM Saren: -I'm not sure if it should be one of those quick hatchers lol.) 11:41:29 PM Dingu: But fish doctor 11:41:31 PM Sue: Newton: is that an alien Zone: -holding alien bab- ... No? 11:42:18 PM | Edited 11:42:27 PM Maverick/Sigma: Whatever, Anderson and Rose are trying to help because they didn't do jack shit during the fight. 11:42:48 PM Maverick/Sigma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iI9wzpMZoxw 11:42:53 PM Sue: Zone takes it to the nature sanctuary, but it seems the people there don't know what it is. He decides he's going to take it to his home in Alpha to incubate the egg. He wraps it up in a blanket and sets it under a lamp, showing it to Leonardo before heading to bed. 11:43:23 PM Monktwo: (I thought I just had someone nab it.) 11:43:31 PM Dingu: So yeah, Vedash takes his closest friends to his wife, who is a healer. She most likely wont be able to fix the mashed lungtatoes, but keep her alive until GUN came around. Jason will go back to his normal ugly self in days, and there was much rejoicing. Part 6 Category:Roleplay Transcripts